Broken Infinity
by stlchulita
Summary: He wasn't sure what he wanted from her but he knew whatever it was; it wasn't good.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to take a crack at a multi-chaptered pairing my two favorite wrestlers. I don't own any of the names you recognize they belong to the WWE and I guess themselves. I'm looking for a beta since my grammar can be horrendous from time to time so anyone interested just PM me. I decided to stick with using their character's name rather than their real ones & this may be slight A/U-ish  
>Enjoy.<p>

He watched her from the darkness, leering at her bright colors, glaring at her smile. He didn't understand how anyone could smile that damn much after getting their ass kicked, it's like she got off on it. He was scheduled to go on next but couldn't help but to see her bouncing around the ring, jumping like a damn Mexican bean.

"Snap out of it man!" His brother in crime Roman Reigns punched him in his arm knocking him to his senses. "Why are you looking at Summer Rae like that?" Roman stared at his friend all too knowing of his mood swings and never quite understanding them at the same time.

"I was thinking about our next match, not glaring at Summer" Dean Ambrose stated gruffly, happy to be out of his thoughts but upset because he couldn't keep staring at _her. _

"Looked like a glare to me" Roman said in a sing song voice "get your head in the game, our tag match is next."

"My head is always in the fucking game man."

Reigns rose his eyebrow knowing that was not the case. He would love to find out what was going on in Dean's head but the thought alone was scarier than getting injured in the ring.

"Looked to me like you were glaring at Summer's ass, not focusing on making sure this match goes smooth"

Dean snarled and shook his head out, trying to clear the thoughts in his head. "There's not much ass to look at however Naomi…" Dean trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Roman.

"What the fuck?! That's my cousin's girl! I don't know what ass you speak of…" Roman trailed off as he heard Naomi's music and knew she was going to be coming to the back soon.

Dean smirked at Roman "no one said stare but it is noticeable."

Naomi skipped down the steps her braids that she had in a ponytail shaking side to side with her movements and behind the curtain smiling and sweaty after her match with Summer Rae, looking for her boyfriend Jimmy Uso. Roman made an attempt to straighten himself out and not act like her or her ass was just the subject of the conversation.

"Great match Naomi!" Roman high fived her as she flashed him her signature smile.

"Did you see that hurricarana I gave her?!" Naomi was excited, eyes flashing with glee, already wanting to discuss the match with the man she considered her best friend. "I was so nervous I was going to screw it up or that Summer was going to miss her mark, but it was perfect!"

Summer Rae came down the stairs afterwards giving Naomi a hug and headed to the locker rooms.

Dean stared at her as she continued the conversation her hair whipping back and forth. He never met anyone that was that positive even if she did feel she botched anything she still kept the smile and would work on perfecting it that night if they still had time. He saw a few scratches on her neck and what he wouldn't give to give her more, make her scream…

Dean shook his head, what the fuck was he thinking?

Naomi turned to him finally acknowledging his presence. They didn't speak much other than hi or good job. She never felt that he liked her and she never understood it but she wouldn't let his mood bring her down.

"I gotta go get in position baby girl" Roman turned to walk away giving Dean a strange look as he waited in the gorilla position for his music to hit.

"Did you watch the match Dean?"

"Fine." Dean cleared his throat to get the raspiness out "It was fine"

"Just fine?" Naomi stared at him with a questionable look in her eyes.

Dean nodded his head slightly and started bouncing on his feet to get himself prepared for his match hoping she would leave. The smell of the sweat and whatever perfume she was wearing was getting to his nostrils. He was thinking thoughts he hadn't thought of in a while and they included silencing the little sing bird.

"You know if you have a problem with me I wish you would just say it so we can move past it" Naomi knew that Dean was trying to avoid her. He would rarely look her in her eye and when he did it seemed to be in disgust

Dean stopped bouncing and looked down at Naomi.

"Who the fuck said I had a problem with you?"

Naomi wasn't one to be deterred but she felt her falter as she tried to appear to be his height while meeting his eyes face on.

"Don't give me that shit…" She trailed off as she heard his music hit.

He will never know what made him do it, maybe it was the rush of his music or the thoughts were getting too much but he grabbed Naomi's chin so she could look at him head on and they both stared at each other for less than 3 seconds before Dean let her go and went to greet the crowd.

Naomi was in shock by his actions yet wasn't scared at all however she couldn't shake the feeling of his hands on her chin as she went to look for her boyfriend Jimmy Uso.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi decided against sticking around for the tag match between Roman and Dean versus Ryback and Curtis Axle, her mind couldn't stop thinking of the feel of Dean's hand on her chin. It was an aggressive touch and she could feel the roughness of his fingers digging into her chin. She didn't want to admit that it frightened yet excited her at the same time. Her smile that was almost permanent melted into a thoughtful glance, replaying the interaction.

_What the fuck is his problem with me? He doesn't seem to have this problem with any of the other diva's, especially not with Renee whom she thought was in a relationship with the "lunatic"._

Naomi's thoughts wouldn't turn off; she didn't even notice that she crashed into her boyfriend of two years.

"Great match baby! You made daddy so proud"

Naomi was startled out of her thoughts looking at her boyfriend his match was right before hers and they retained their tag titles alongside his brother Jey Uso.

Jimmy took in the features of his girlfriend, her dark skin still glowing from the match but her face made him concerned.

"Baby, is everything okay? You don't look too thrilled after that match?"

Naomi flashed her grin at him "I'm fine, I'm fine, just worried about how it turned out a bit." She lied not wanting Jimmy to go after Dean. His temper was one she wasn't in the mood for, he tended to get jealous off any little thing, it's what made her hesitant to accept his marriage proposal he gave her last week.

"What do you mean worried?! That match was great; you're going to get that title around your waist any day now!"

Naomi appreciated his enthusiasm, he never felt to make her feel good and would give pointers on her maneuvers, he was a great guy but something was holding her back from making their relationship more permanent.

"It's nothing; you know how I doubt myself from time to time."

"In more ways than one" Jimmy cut out, the joking tone was gone. He was still waiting on an answer from Naomi wanting to know if she wanted to be his wife. He was trying to be patient with her because he knew of her commitment issues but after putting himself out there and to not get a response was bothering him.

Naomi let out a deep breath taking his hands into hers, admiring the difference in skin tones and how smooth his hands felt.

"Not now Jimmy, please. I just need more time and I don't want to ruin both of our victories."

Jimmy flashed a grin letting her know he wasn't worried but inside he was torn on what would make her doubt his love for her.

Meanwhile in the ring…

Dean was letting all his frustrations out on the big guy in front of him, he could see the look in Reigns eyes that looked like steely determination but was more questioning _What the fuck is wrong with you? _Dean allowed the big man to reverse the move, his head wasn't in it.

"_Why the fuck did I need to touch her?" _His senses were filled with the smell of her sweat and some sweet smelling perfume and he couldn't get it out his head. His thoughts were consumed by her after that brief touch of staring in her eyes and holding her face. She didn't look scared but Dean knew and felt her questioning…

1-2-3.

_Shit! They weren't supposed to lose the match!_

Dean felt Roman's glare that was supposed to be aimed at their opponents but solely for him. He was definitely going to hear about this one from him and get another lecture from Hunter. He played the hurt warrior as Roman helped him to the back, once they were behind the curtains and away from the crowd he knew he was already prepared.

"Not now Roman" Dean hissed under his breath, he could feel the anger rolling off the man in waves.

"We weren't supposed to fucking lose idiot" Roman was upset, he knew this was he and Dean's time after Seth was already moving up the ranks after being the one chosen to side with The Authority angle.

Once backstage Roman let it out. "What the fuck was that Dean?! Where the fuck was your head?!"

Dean shook his head and pointed to it jokingly "right here man, attached to my neck"

"Not in the mood for games today man! Don't fuck this up for us"

Roman pushed his long wavy hair out of his face before staring at Dean with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay man?"

Dean waved him off "Always, l'll deal with Stephanie and Hunter"

Ryback came backstage holding a smug grin on his face.

"Thanks for the win boys" patting Dean on his back that was still kind of sore from the match.

Reigns shook his head as he watched the two men walk away.

"Are you sure you're okay? What's in that head of yours" Roman rubbed Dean's brownish hair. "Was staring at Summer's ass getting to you?" Roman joked but almost hit the nail on the head, there was a different ass he was staring at and consumed him.

Dean laughed out loud "what ass?" He blew out his breath "I'm fine man, let me see Hunter before he comes storming looking for me." Dean gave his brother in crime a shake before walking off and walking into the person he definitely wasn't in the mood to see.

"Uce! I thought you guys were supposed to win? What happened out there? Late change of plans?" Jey questioned.

Jimmy and Naomi looked up at him although Dean found that Naomi couldn't meet his glance instead bending over to untie her boots so she could shower. Dean couldn't help but stare at her firm, yet round ass in those small spandex shorts that always seemed to be bright; they fit her.

Jimmy glared at Dean noticing his eyes look at his woman, he sometimes appreciated the fact that she could turn guys on without even trying but the look Dean was giving was damn right predatorily as he stared at her legs and back.

"You okay there man?" Jimmy said bitingly causing Naomi to look up at him.

"Always man." Dean wasn't one to be thrown off and winked at the twins before squeezing past Naomi brushing against her skin with his leg, feeling his pants brush against her butt. "Heading to see Hunter, see you twins later"

Dean tried to act unaffected by that touch but his insides turned with anticipation. Naomi wasn't fairing that much either, this was the most physical they've been since The Shield debuted but she could feel the jealousy radiating off her boyfriend and wanted to calm the situation down.

"How about we take a shower together?" Naomi whispered sexily in his ear.

Jey shook his head walking off "nope, I didn't just hear that!"

Jimmy brought Naomi closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Sounds good."

A/N: These next few chapters are going to be filler, just setting up the premise. I honestly don't have any idea where this story is going to take me but I know what I want it to lead up to. I'm going to TRY and update once a day as long as RL doesn't kick me in the ass.

Thanks everyone for reading.


	3. Chapter 3--Updated

The talk with Hunter and Stephanie went better than Dean expected. Apparently, they wanted to have Rybaxel get the win in order to continue the feud between the teams and eventually set up a feud and four way match for Axel's Intercontinental Championship belt. After telling Roman that news and pumped he decided to go to the gym at the hotel to clear his thoughts. It was well past two AM and he hoped everyone was still asleep so he could have the gym to himself before he showered and had to be up in less than four hours.

_Only I get this wired hours after a match. _

Dean was in his thoughts about his future with the WWE as he opened the door and didn't hear the sound of the treadmill going.

"Who's there?" He heard a woman's voice call to him and he would know her voice anywhere.

_Well fuck._

"Me." Dean waved not even looking up to acknowledge her.

Naomi looked to her right past the other gym equipment and after hearing the gruff "me" she already knew who the other person in the gym with her was. She decided she was going to ignore him as she turned up the speed on the treadmill.

_Great. Just great. Of all people that could join me in the gym it would be him. Why couldn't it have been Roman or Seth, shit, anyone but him._

Dean took to the punching bag, securing his hands in the glove, and trying not think that the person he was trying to escape from was to the right of him. He took to punching the bag lightly, warming up some then his moves became more forceful.

Naomi turned to look at Dean while he was in the zone.

_He's not bad looking, actually kind of cute, shoot, what I mean he's hot in this rugged devil may care way. _

Naomi shook her head "What the hell Naomi?" she said out loud to herself. After wiping the machine down she took a gulp of water and moved closer to the bench press machine, after adding one hundred and twenty pounds she laid back and started going at it.

Unfortunately for Dean the bench press machine was in his line of sight. He kept going at the bag but not as intensely as he stared at her abs and listened to her breathing hard while doing her set. In an attempt to silence his thoughts he went back to the punching bag.

Meanwhile, Naomi put the bar back and sat up breathing hard and at the same time Dean looked at her.

_Damn. _

She was wearing a sports bra that had sweat dripping into her nice size cleavage and the water she drank from began to drip down her mouth. She noticed his eyes on her as he punched the bag and wasn't going to lose this time around when it came to him.

"So Dean, wanna finish that conversation we had? What the fuck is your problem with me?" She stood up while walking towards him; his eyes started to travel over her body, her abs contorting still as she tried to get her breathing back in check.

"Seriously. If I did something to offend you just let me know."

Dean continued to ignore her words, focusing intently on the task at hand and not wanting to let her distract him.

"What? You scared of me Ambrose?" Naomi smirked and crossed her arms tilting her head to side in a mocking way. "You think I bite?"

Dean finally stopped punching the bag and looked at her chuckling and slightly out of breath.

"Little girl, I'm the one you should be afraid of."

Naomi scoffed "Scared of you? What are you going to do? Huh?"

She started to circle around him slowly, mockingly. "Wanna duke it out?"

Dean whom was always on guard took a step closer to see if she would move back and she stayed in place.

"I don't fight girls, Naomi" saying her name haughtily.

Naomi took a step closer so they were nose to nose inhaling each other's scent, she could feel the sweat on him and he could feel the sweat on her.

"I just want to know why you act like you can't stand to be around me?"

Naomi wasn't dense and decided to take her finger and slowly run it up his arm. She moved closer "tell me Dean…" her voice at a whisper "what is it about me that makes you run the other way?" She took the finger with sweat and slowly sucked it into her mouth, watching his face the entire time.

Dean at this point was immobile just watching her finger dart in and out her mouth before pushing her away.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dean felt a shiver and he knew it wasn't from the sudden chill. Seeing her suck on her fingers brought him back to the thoughts he was trying to punch out.

Naomi stared at him, shocked by her actions and even more surprised at his reaction.

"I thought—I just—"

"You what?" Dean smirked the ball firmly back in his court. "You thought I don't like you because I'm attracted to you?" He moved slowly on her and he could see her false bravado she had melting away. "You think that I want you and that's why I don't want to be around you? Is that what you think?" His mouth moved closer to her ear and took a nibble "Is this what you think I want Naomi?"

Naomi closed her eyes and ignored the warmth that spread as he slowly bit her ear but she wasn't going to lose at this game. _Is that what this is_, her thoughts were telling her to look up as she felt the heat from his body move away from her

"I didn't think that Ambrose but with this little action you just did, my point is proven."

Naomi walked away from him swaying her hips and bending over slowly to pick up her water bottle, giving Dean a nice view of her ass.

"See you around Ambrose."

Naomi walked out the gym to head back to the room she shared with her boyfriend, they both had the same thought in their head.

_Well fuck._

_A/N: _I didn't think I would get another chapter out same day but this is what popped into my head as I was watching Smackdown so decided to go with it.

Thanks for the review/follow/favorites, glad to know someone else is reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was not in a happy mood the next morning. The ride to the next city with Roman was tense and Roman had no idea what was the matter with his friend _this time. _

"Seriously, if you don't quit drumming your fucking hands on the dashboard I'm going to pull this car over and beat the shit out of you." Roman growled out to him. Dean has been jittery and barely saying anything since they woke up this morning.

Dean blew out his breath before responding "let me pick the next song then, you know Shooter Jennings gets me going."

Roman reached over and turned the radio off. "Whatever it's gonna take to get you to calm the hell down. You were good, what happened between last night and this morning?" His head turned to take a look at his friend whose eyes seemed to glaze over and become eerily intense.

Dean waited a beat before responding "Just wired man about this push." Dean felt bad lying to his friend but how could he tell him about the interaction he had with his cousin's girlfriend and all he could think about was pushing her against the wall and fucking her rough.

Roman nodded accepting his friend lies, he could read Dean better than he know but let it slide. He knew his friend was private and would eventually let loose what his thoughts were really about.

"The Intercontinental belt… man this is awesome." Roman turned the music back on letting his thoughts take over the potential and left Dean to his.

Naomi was in the car with Jimmy and Jey not far from the next venue.

"Baby, you okay over there" Jimmy questioned. His girlfriend was being extremely quiet the entire car ride which is new; normally they would belt out random songs him singing off-key and her soulful melody chiming in.

"I'm good babe, just a little tired." Naomi couldn't clear her thoughts on what took place in the gym last night. She knew she shouldn't have let it get that far and let Dean ramble her thoughts but she couldn't shake the feel of his surprisingly soft lips on her ear and his gruff words. She could tell he was somewhat attracted to her but there were still things that didn't add up.

_Does he like me, like me? Look at you thinking like a child, you're a grown ass woman Naomi. Do you want to know? Why does it matter how he feels when you have a boyfriend who worships the ground you walk on and wants to marry you? I'm just so confused._

Jimmy took one of his hands off his wheel and placed it on her knee, she looked up at him and he gave her a wink. "You know as long as I'm around you should never have anything to worry about."

Naomi looked at him and squeezed his hand in return but still couldn't stop her thoughts of thinking of Dean.

_Later that night_

After the house show most of the WWE wrestlers had a free day however Jimmy and Jey had to go to the next city which was San Francisco and Naomi opted to drive the next morning to see them instead of leaving that night. She got call from Renee Young, Alicia Fox, and Cameron to hang out in the hotel bar that night and graciously accepted.

Renee was one of her favorite people and the sassy blonde didn't get to hang out with her girls often due to other responsibilities within the WWE. When Naomi came downstairs she bounced on her four inch heels hugging the full bodied woman.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Naomi smiled and hugged her friend back just as hard.

"It's only been a couple days!"

"A couple days is a long time when you're doing all this promotion work and interviewing, come on let's have a seat at this back table. Alicia and Cameron are already waiting on you along with Seth and Dean."

Naomi stopped in her tracks and tried to make her expression blank when after avoiding Dean all day and now being forced to sit with him when her mind wasn't right frightened her.

Renee turned back when she noticed Naomi wasn't coming. "I'm sorry! I know I said girls' night out but Cameron started TRYING to flirt with Seth even though I've said over and over he's engaged and since he was with Dean we decided to invite him as well. Besides, you know he and I used to have our thing going"

Naomi knew of the on again/off again relationship of the couple but from Renee's words took that it meant it was off again however that didn't mean she was ready to face him but she knew that if she continued avoiding it Renee would eventually figure something wasn't right.

"I hope they're at least buying drinks" Naomi winked playing it off as she was upset that their girls' night was interrupted.

When the two women approached the table Seth was on the left side of the booth in between Alicia and Cameron and Dean was on the right somehow taking all the space.

"Aren't you going to movie it Deanie?!" Renee asked with her hands on her hip calling him the pet name she knew he hated.

"Deanie? Really Renee?" Dean stood up towering over both ladies as he let Renee slide in first then sat back down.

Renee rolled her eyes at him "How about you let Naomi sit next to me so we can have some small girl talk without having to talk over you?"

Dean looked over at Naomi whom was standing there awkwardly. "I was just trying to imitate Seth over there." He patted the empty seat next to him "Come on Naomi sit down next to me, unless you think I'm going to bite."

The table erupted in laughter as Naomi stared at Dean trying not to be affected at his playful words since she knew that yes, he does bite. She tried to play it off by comically pondering the decision before Dean surprised her and grabbed her around the waist forcefully pulling her to sit next to him.

"There, isn't this cozy?"

A/N: I don't know why this seemed like a good place to end it. It's kind of late here and I had this rolling around in my head. Please review/favorite/follow. Any ideas or thoughts are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had no idea what made him act so brazen with Naomi but feeling his hand grip her waist took him to thoughts he didn't need to have. He removed his arm from around her and ordered another round of shots once the waitress approached.

Naomi was also taken back by his action and played it off good-heartedly to the rest of the group however her insides were churning being this close, their arms rubbing together in the tight booth.

"Jimmy finally let you out?" Seth interrupted her winking so she could know he was just ribbing her.

"It's not like he doesn't let me out Seth." Naomi felt slightly offended she was always having to defend their relationship because of Jimmy's jealousy but she knew Seth was only joking. "Besides…" She looked over to Cameron and shot her a small wink before taking her phone out "How are YOU going to explain this to Leighla" and quickly took a picture of Cameron giving Seth a sultry look and kissing him on the cheek.

Seth exclaimed "No, please don't post that!"

Alicia started laughing since she was on the other side of him and rubbing his face and "But Sethie, who wouldn't appreciate being in between two obviously gorgeous lady and also kissed his other cheek while Naomi continued snapping.

Seth put his head down "fine, fine, you ladies win. Shit, remind me to never joke about your relationship again."

The waitress brought the shots over and placed them in front of however before everyone could take a shot Renee tapped the table to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gents! I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked over at her except for Dean, he continued staring into his glass being quiet during the scene and scooted his thigh closer to Naomi so they were touching before looking over at her and winking again.

"I have been seeing someone for a few months and he popped the question and... I said yes!"

The ladies at the table hollered as Renee flashed her ring that was hiding in her pocket showing it off to Alicia and Cameron. Naomi was trying to get a look however with Dean's body in the way she couldn't see so she decided to be bold and lean over him her breasts pressing against him to grab Renee's hand.

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Alicia squealed already planning the wedding in her head. "Who's going to be your bridesmaid? Have you given any thought to colors?"

Seth looked up at Dean, he knew that he and Renee used to date and was making sure his friend was taking it okay. He tried mouthing to him wanting to know how he was, even though they were in separate places since The Shield split he was still one of his best friends. They communicated silently and Seth could see that it bothered him a bit.

Naomi pressed herself closer to Dean bringing him at eye level with her breasts. They were full and firm, he could lick his tongue out right now and get a taste. Seth looked on at his friend who had that predatory gleam in his eyes and immediately could sense that Dean liked what he saw.

"Oh my god girl this beautiful! How come you didn't tell us you were seeing anyone?"

Renee shrugged lightly and stole a glance at Dean who went against her wishes and took his shot.

"I just wanted to keep the relationship to myself and out the private eye. He's aware of my life however he enjoys his privacy, he'll start trying to come around more."

The waitress came back to the table and this time Alicia ordered my shots for the table while preparing to take the first. "Here's to new beginnings, great matches, and no injuries." She looked around the table noticing Dean was holding an empty glass. "Really Ambrose, you couldn't wait?" She giggled and they all took their shots just as the waitress was bringing out more.

"I can't drink that much tonight guys." Cameron piped in.

"What? It's a celebration Cam besides we don't have a show tomorrow so can nurse that hangover in the room." Seth nudged her lightly with his shoulder.

"You wanna nurse that hangover in with me big boy?" Cameron flirted back.

Dean was starting to feel looser after the two shots, placing his arms around Naomi and Renee "Yeah Seth, you don't wanna nurse that hangover in?"

Seth knew that Cameron had a crush on him and her advances were never shy but it still caught him off guard from time to time.

"Nah, but I can nurse you back to health big boy" Seth batted his eyes at Dean.

Dean laughed his smile making Naomi look at him, he didn't do it that often but looking at him so relaxed and so _normal_ she couldn't help but take in his features. Dean felt her looking at him and turned to her whispering in her ear while his arms were still around her and Renee "see something you like?"

Naomi was also feeling the effects of the tequila shots just whispered "maybe"

This didn't go unnoticed by Seth and was starting to frown at the couple before the waitress came back over Alicia turned to the waitress who just showed up again "Just keep them coming honey" smiling at her.

Naomi knew of Alicia's preference for men and women and knew in her mind that the waitress was going to get more than just a good tip. She lightly kicked her and Alicia smiled at her.

Renee shook Dean's arm off her "My god, your arm is still fucking heavy, it's like a one hundred pound weight just sitting on my shoulder."

Dean turned to her "You didn't used to complain about it."

Renee started blushing profusely "well, that was then…"

Before the conversation could start getting heavy Cameron chimed in "So, Seth you never answered me about this nursing my hangover back to health?"

The night continued and slowly people were dropping like flies. Alicia took off after the waitress slipped her a note that her shift was ending soon. Seth escorted Cameron to her room and after much avoiding escaping in one piece and went back to the hotel bar to make sure people knew that he did not stay in the room with her and then went back to his room. Renee took off shortly after to talk her new fiancée and trying to make plans to see him soon. This left Naomi and Dean whom were still sitting side by side and both tipsy.

Naomi took her last shot and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed looking over at Dean "I feel like we need to talk but I don't wanna argue and don't want a repeat of what happened in the gym"

Dean nodded his head "Whatever do you mean? Nothing happened or is happening"

"There's something Dean… I know you and I were never friends but…" She trailed off, she wasn't in the right frame of mind to have a serious conversation about their lack of friendship but she could always express herself more when she drank. "It's like you hate me sometimes, I feel the way you look at me and I thought it was through some weird lust but I can see the glaring and then with what happened in the gym and ton—"

Dean cut her off with a wave of his hand "Nothing is happening. Look, I don't hate you but we are opposites so I didn't have anything to say and then you walk around smiling all the gotdamn time and no one is that gotdamn happy all the time."

Naomi stared at him head on "My smiling is what gets to you? I'm not allowed to smile?"

Dean placed his head in his hands "That's not what I'm fucking saying."

"So what is it about me? I noticed tonight Dean, you actually initiated physical action with me, you touched me, I felt your eyes on my tits, and you pressing your legs on me, and you think I'm fucking stupid?" Naomi was starting to get loud which made Dean grumbled and started pushing her out the booth.

"You're fucking drunk and this is not the place."

Naomi stood up huffing "Fine, but we're continuing this conversation TONIGHT"

Naomi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevator ignoring the rush of excitement and the tingles she felt as she pushed the button to get to her floor. The ride was in silence both of them were feeling the effects of the alcohol however Naomi's anger towards Dean's attitude towards her was still shining through. Naomi fumbled through her pockets looking for her keycard and they both went in the room. She stormed into the room not noticing how close Dean was as he stalked behind her and turned her around and pushed her into the wall.

"You wanna know what my real problem with you is?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad to get some feedback- to the reviewer in regards to the grammar. I am HORRIBLE at punctuation lol. I feel that I either use it too much or too little so looking for a beta but want someone on my schedule since I like to post when I'm ready. Hope everyone enjoyed Rumble in spite of alllll the negative complaints.

This chapter didn't go how I wanted it to; I actually had a rough draft and lost it so I have been spending the past couple days trying to get the magic back and not really happy with what I have but didn't want to not post anything.

Naomi's eyes widened staring up at Dean a little out of focus due to the numerous tequila shots she took. He was glaring at her with an unreadable expression, his eyes a bit glazed over. She was trapped within his arms on either side of her. She took a quick glance and admired his arms and the definition of his muscles through the short sleeve Nirvana shirt he was wearing. She felt him staring at her, starting at him. She was waiting to figure out what was going on with the tension that surrounded him. The air around felt off, the energy from him was intense and he pressed his face closers to hers.

"Do you really want to know Naomi?" Dean whispered this time to her. Their faces inches apart.

Naomi slowly nodded her head at him waiting for him to continue.

"I can't look at you without wanting to push you up against the wall, place my hand over your mouth, and taking you." Dean looked at her in her eyes wanting to get her reaction.

Naomi tilted her head to the side, his words washed over like water, suffocating her.

"I have so many horrible thoughts about you. I want to silence your laughter with my mouth, leave bruises on your skin with my hands, I want you panting for more and begging for whatever pain or pleasure you want." Dean started breathing heavy. "It's an internal struggle I have when I see you skipping by, always fucking happy, you're always smiling…" His hands moved from the wall to run up her sides "I want to see you in fear, angry, begging…" Dean trailed off as his hands moved lower to her thighs, slowly rubbing. "So there Naomi, now you know, I don't hate you."

Naomi was at a lost for words. She wasn't expecting him to tell her that after months and months of his attitude _this_ is what his problem was. She felt his hands still rubbing up and down her thighs, his eyes still starting. She knew she should stop this but couldn't and didn't know how to respond.

"Wow." She cleared her throat to make it sound stronger "just wow Dean…"

"Speechless for once are you?" Dean's hands were moving up until they started rubbing her arms, sending goosebumps through her and she slowly started closing her eyes, enjoying the feelings he was giving to her. "What if I told you I want to…" He trailed off forcefully turning her around so her back was towards him. He pressed himself against her pulling her hair back roughly towards him. "Do you see what you're doing to me?" He whispered into her ear, biting it gently. "Do you get it now?" He slowly started to grind his hips into her. "Do you?"

Naomi whimpered, she was so turned on but she knew this was wrong. She wasn't single but she couldn't help but enjoy what Dean was doing to her, making her feel.

"Dean…" she moaned causing him to move to the back of her neck, still holding her braids up, marking her with his tongue. "Dean… shit… wait."

Naomi pulled out of his grip and turned around to face him. The lustful glance he was giving her was making her mind cloudy or maybe it was the alcohol. Dean's body moved closer still pressing into her but he wasn't touching her anymore. Naomi shook her head to try and clear it.

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me that. I thought it was a crush, I could sense the attraction there but—"

"You weren't expecting this?" Dean finished her sentence; the alcohol had him expressing himself more than ever. He wanted to get it out in the open so maybe he can get her the hell out of his mind.

Naomi nodded. "I wasn't. To hear that you want to mark me, make me shut up, take away my smile…" Naomi trailed off again, she couldn't get her thoughts right, not right now. Her body was feeling one thing, her mind another, and her heart was on Jimmy.

"I've always been drawn to you Ambrose; there was something about you that I felt a connection with and you always seemed to have a fucking problem with me and now I know why." She started chuckling "Well shit, what if I told you the way you treated me turned me on some days? That I've thought about you—no us together?"

Naomi moved closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. She looked at him "What if I told you that you may be part of the reason why I can't say yes to Jimmy because I have all these ramblings in my head that want to press myself closer to you?" Naomi moved in so there was no space between them, looking in his eyes "People think you're crazy as shit and sometimes I agree but I can't help but be drawn to you." Naomi's hands moved to his face as he stared down at her unmoving; Naomi slowly cupped his face "So here we are Mr. Ambrose, everything's on the table. What is your next move?"

Dean and Naomi had a stare off to see who was going to make the next move. Naomi could feel Dean's dick against her leg, twitching in anticipation. He took a step back from her putting space between them.

"I'm going to head to my room, I'll see you later Naomi." His face was unreadable as he walked towards the door leaving her there confused and highly aroused.

Naomi stood in the space for a few minutes, her breathing returning to normal and feeling a bit sober. She could still fit the wetness of his tongue on her neck, the way his hands cupped her possessively and made up her mind. She slipped her heels off and put on some comfortable shoes as she headed out her room to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi went out the door making her way to his room that was at the end of the hall. As she was about to knock her conscious kicked in _what are you doing? Don't you remember your boyfriend, the man that wants to marry you? _Naomi stood outside the door with her hand still raised. "God, what the hell am I doing?" She slowly made her way away from the door but had more thoughts "_This is your chance, aren't you turned on? Don't you want Dean to be the one to put your fire out?"_

Naomi turned back around staring at the door having an inner debate, feeling crazy talking out loud and pacing back and forth. "I'm so confused right now." She stepped back at the door thinking maybe it wasn't a good time to confront her thoughts, not under the influence of alcohol and with how aroused he got her without touching.

Naomi walked back to her room without hesitation, mentally berating herself for what almost happened and questioning her loyalty to Jimmy. As she put the keycard in the door she had a soft click and footprints at the end of the hall. She didn't need to look to know it was Dean, she wondered if he was going through the same thing she was. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, Naomi, don't turn around. _

Naomi opened the door hearing the steps drawing closer to her, taking a pause waiting to see what he was going to do.

"I saw you out the peephole, hesitating, I could almost smell the lust and confusion on you, even through the door"

Naomi turned around to face the person she needed to be away from but wanted to touch feel him touch her again.

"I was going to see if you were going to come to me willingly. I almost didn't open the door but seeing that ass moving made me change my mind." Dean continued looking down at her. She looked torn in his eyes, he knew what they both wanted but he felt he had to stop himself before he became yet another regret in someone's eyes.

Naomi leaned against the door, placing her arms around herself. She couldn't understand why she was still silent. She tried clearing her throat before speaking "Do you want to come back in?"

Dean rubbed his chin just looking at her. She wished she could understand his facial expressions the same way she did Jimmy but Dean was better than that at holding his emotions, well, at least until tonight.

"Do you want me to come in?"

_So this is the game we're going to play. _Naomi thought. "Yeah. Yeah I do". Her voice felt stronger this time. She was going to be the one to decide what happens next and he knew he had her in the palm of his hands.

He followed behind her not saying anything as she shut the door slowly behind her. She turned around to face him and he was at arm's length. Naomi walked closer to him but her steps were uncertain. Dean could sense her apprehension and after the show she put on in the hallway he knew she was going through inner turmoil but he could feel himself getting off on it.

Dean was tired of her doubt and pulled her against him roughly, having her back pressed to his front. "Tell me what you want Naomi." His hands trailed from her neck to breasts. "Do you want this?"

His hands roughly caressed her breasts, kneading them in his hands as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Tell me Naomi."

She couldn't even respond, her breathing was heavier and small whimpers were coming from her. Her breasts were her erogenous spot, she felt herself gyrating her hips against his hardness.

"I want you to fuck me Dean"

She felt the groan that seemed to rumble from within as it hit her ear. His hands stopped moving on her breasts and she felt herself being turned around.

"I want you to strip for me." Dean bit out moving away from her and sitting in the center of the bed. "I don't need a fancy show, but I want you to look me in my eyes as you take off every piece of clothing".

Naomi, whom is a dancer had no problems stripping but turning around to look at him, the glint and dangerous look in his eyes frightened and aroused her even more. She took a deep breath_if you do this, there's no coming back Naomi. _Naomi slowly lifter her tank top over her head, giving Dean a look at her hot pink bra that stood out against her chocolate skin. Dean held her eyes enjoying watching her fear and could see the lust in them as well.

"Take the bra off next, I'm an impatient man."

Naomi slowly reached behind her peeling the bra off and her full 36C breasts finally being bared to him. She noticed his eyes leer at them as he licked his lips. Naomi enjoyed the effect she just gave him and kicked off her shoes as she started to unbutton her jeans, slowly, giving him a peak of her matching pink underwear and slowly peeling them down, taking the time to lift her legs up as she slipped out of them.

Dean stared at her as she stood chest naked and a bright ass pink thong. "Turn around. I want to see you from the back and stand right here." Dean pointed to directly in front of him.

Naomi felt her confidence growing, she could tell by the tent in his pants that he wanted her badly. Jimmy never gave her the look he was giving her. She slowly walked over to him and made a show of turning around while, bending over giving him an eyeful of her round firm ass.

It was taking everything in Dean's power to not touch her as she moved her thong down slowly, teasing him. He wanted to bend her over and take her there but he knew there would be no fun in that. He watched as she stood back up fully nude in front of him.

"Do you want me to turn around now?" Naomi interrupted his train of thought.

Dean stared at her, not believing this was finally happening. In all his fantasies he never pictured her this willing to allow him to do what he wanted.

"Don't move. I want you to bend over again and grab your ankles."

Naomi slowly bent over and got into the position he requested of her. He stood up slowly and adjusted himself in his pants; he was so hard he could come without even touching her right now but he wanted to draw this moment out.

Naomi was in her own thoughts, she could feel her muscles clenching in anticipation on what the "lunatic" was going to do next. She found out shortly as Dean started to massage her round globes. His hands on her dark skin was such a contrast that he had to leave them there to admire it.

"Your skin is so soft…" Dean said out loud. "So smooth".

Dean stopped rubbing her cheeks and smiled to himself.

"Let's play a game."

A/N: I'm so sorry to leave it here you guys! This was a struggle as I've never really wrote a sex scene before. The next chapter should be up in a couple days but realized I went several without posting SOMETHING. The story will be picking up more in the next couple chapters but can't say how many will be total just yet. Thanks so much for reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites. I'll try to ship Dean to your house ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I couldn't sleep so here goes the bonus chapter! Also, this is going to be the M rated section.

"Do you want to play a game with me Naomi?" Dean asked with a tease in his voice. "If you agree to abide by my rules, you'll be rewarded with this." He moved his jean covered length against her naked cheeks. "If you can't abide I'll walk out this room and you won't get anything. Does this sound fair to you? If yes, nod, if no, shake your head."

Naomi started getting cold feet hearing his rules _do I trust Dean? _She never really thought about the trust factor but she also never thought she would be in this position, bent over naked in front of him. Her head nodded slowly.

Dean smirked behind her "good. Glad to hear that. Now in this game I don't want to hear one sound from you, not one moan, not one groan, nothing. Do you understand?"

Naomi nodded again.

"I don't care how hard I'm fucking you and how much you enjoy it, not one word unless I tell you it's okay, do you get that?"

A nod from Naomi made Dean smile again.

"Good. Stand up and I want you on the bed, on all fours."

Glad to be able to stand upright Naomi turned around giving Dean a view of her completely bare pussy. Dean internally groaned watching her hips sway as she climbed onto the king sized bed. Dean watched her get on all fours waiting for him, so eager.

"Move closer to the edge of the bed."

Naomi could feel herself getting wetter with each word he said. She never did this before, not knowing what was going to happen next. She followed the directions perfectly and heard Dean coming closer.

"Look at you, so perfect on all fours for me. Are you wet Naomi? I bet you want my tongue on your clit right now don't you? Or is it my finger you want. I wonder how many fingers you can take at once. Do you want me to find out right now?"

Dean was moving closer to her with each word, slowly taking his shirt off yet leaving his jeans on for now.

Naomi heard Dean moving closer to her and the sound of him taking an article of clothing off but she couldn't tell what he was doing since she was facing the headboard away from him.

His finger grazed down the crack of her ass until he reached the destination she longed for him to touch. He slowly moved his finger over her pussy, a gentle yet light caress. "Damn, you're dripping". The lust in his voice evident. "You're so wet for me right now."

Naomi bit her lip hard to hold in a moan, the slight touch making her want more.

Dean continued the slow torturous movement of his index finger moving up and down yet not penetrating her. He stopped suddenly wanting to make this last longer for both of them. He started undoing his belt buckle and removing his pants leaving him standing in his boxer briefs.

"You have an ass made for spanking." He tapped her ass lightly with his hands. "Do you like to be spanked?"

Naomi also answered the question but nodded her head.

"I knew it. I knew a slut like you would enjoy it." Dean waited for a beat to see how she would respond to him calling her a slut but seeing her legs clench together to get some friction let him know she was turned on. "You like when I call you a slut?" Dean didn't wait for an answer this time as his palm came down hard across her ass.

Naomi gripped the covers of the bed trying her best not to moan as he spanked her over and over. Dean was getting harder by the moment watching her ass jiggle with each hit. He pushed his hair out the way "Turn over and get to the head of the bed. I want to see you."

Naomi turned around slowly, her ass stinging from the multiple smacks. She laid on her back looking at Dean anxiously. Dean couldn't help but stare at her, having a lot of feelings that he didn't want to explore run through him. Naomi took in his body, his abs were well sculpted with smooth brownish-blonde hair on his chest.

"Like what you see?" Dean said giving her a hard time.

Naomi nodded slowly and bit her lip.

Dean kneeled to the floor and picked her right leg up and slowly put her toes in his mouth. Her feet were smooth like the rest of her. His tongue moved in between each toe. Naomi was having a hard time keeping quiet but kept clenching her walls to relive some of the tension he was causing.

Dean's tongue and mouth moved up her leg slowly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't forget not one word."

He put both her legs on his shoulder staring at her smooth center. "I have to taste you." His mouth dived into her, not moving slowly as he engulfed her with his tongue. Naomi arched herself off the bed overcome by the sensation. Dean was no amateur that's for sure! His tongue and mouth sucked and licked her juices while holding her legs still. She could hear him saying something but was focused on not moaning, which was getting harder by the minute. Using both hands he speard her pussy lips apart, opening her wide as his tongue moved over her clit quickly.

Naomi could feel his tongue buried so deep inside her as his hands moved wildy for her.

"Taste so fucking good. I could suck you all fucking night" Dean said to her coming up for air before diving back in. One hand was groping her nipple while the other started fingering her fast. "I don't want you to come yet, I want to feel you come while I'm fucking you. That's a new rule." Dean managed to get out in between sucking on her.

Naomi was so close and she knew she was going to break the rules of the game. She's never felt the way she was feeling with anyone else. The way he was savoring her like she was his last meal.

Dean suddenly stopped kicking off his underwear and picking up his jeans fumbling with something. Naomi was halfway sat up and disappointed that he moved away from her.

"I have to fuck you. I was going to make you suck me off, swallow me whole, but after feeling how tasty you are, how wet… I have to be inside of you."

Dean took a condom out his pocket and ripped the package open putting it on himself as Naomi stared at his impressive length.

He slowly climbed onto the bed trying not to put all of his weight on top of her. She could feel the head of his cock at her entrance, rubbing back and forth. He stared her in her eyes, knowing she wanted to make a noise.

He groaned slowly as he spread her legs and he slid into her. "Fucking shit Naomi, fuck. You're so fucking tight and I don't even have my dick in you fully. The way you're gripping me right now… fuck" Dean was starting to ramble as he slammed his way into her causing Naomi to bite her lip and draw blood with how good it felt and the inability to speak.

Dean didn't move at first and seeing the anguish on her face cause him to suddenly slam into her again. His eyes stayed on her as he did it again. "Keep looking at me. I am enjoying this look in your eyes, I can see you want to say some words. I might just let you, do you want to talk? Shout your pleasure?"

Dean pulled out until the tip was in and slammed in. Naomi's lip was going to be bruised tomorrow, Dean leaned down and licked her bruise. His tongue tasted her blood and he went in for another lick while continuning to pound into her.

"I can feel you clenching me Naomi. Does this turn you on, me licking your blood? I could sense it on you, they say I'm fucked up in the head but you are too, aren't you?"

Naomi couldn't respond trying not to make any noise.

"I'm going to let the rules go, I want to hear you. Tell me how you feel."

Naomi opened her mouth and started moving her body in time with him. "Yes, Dean, I want you to fuck me so hard." She clenched her muscles tighter causing Dean to go faster. "Please pound my pussy."

Dean moaned and moved to her neck, feeling her breasts against his chest was turning him on, her hard nipples rubbing against him.

"Are you my slut?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I'm your slut, just don't stop, please don't stop"

"Are you going to come?" Dean didn't continue his thrusts and he placed her legs on his shoulders still pounding.

"Oh god yes Dean."

Dean damn near stopped "Say my name again."

"Dean." Naomi moaned breathlessly clenching around him. "I'm about to come Dean, please…"

Dean's pace picked up as well as he could feel himself getting ready to come.

"Come with me." He repeated both of their bodies sweaty as they slid over each other.

"Oh shit! Fuck! Yes". Dean felt her tighten even more around him, causing him to explode as they both rode out their orgasm. Naomi tried to hug him to her, she always liked to cuddle after sex. Dean moved away carefully pulled out of her still breathing heavy.

Naomi sat up on the bed grabbing the cover that was halfway off the bed and putting it around her. She wasn't expecting him to just get up but he started rummaging around slowly putting his clothes back on, giving her a view of his tight ass as he bent over putting his clothes back on.

"Are you leaving?" She asked softly.

Dean turned around while putting his shirt over his head. "Yeah, gotta head back to the room, you know we have to be up in less than 3 hours."

Dean walked towards the door, hopping back into his shoes. "I'll see you around, yes?"

Naomi just stared at the door as he walked out of it; she never felt so used and satisfied in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Naomi was lethargic after the exhausting night with Dean and lack of sleep dealing with the aftermath of her thoughts. She didn't feel as guilty as she thought she should and that bothered her. She loved Jimmy without a shadow of a doubt but the feelings Dean gave her was different; it was exciting, anxious, nervousness, and an inner lust she has never felt from any other man before. The way he walked out bothered her however.

Maybe it was just one night and now that he got it out his system we can move on. Naomi knew that was not the case, she wanted another night and more to come and those thoughts frightened her.

She continued pacing her room while throwing on sweats and a tank top, she had to put her game face on in order to bear the five hour road trip she was having with her girls and to meet up with her almost fiancée. She didn't have to worry about checking out as this was handled by the staff. She did a quick glance of the room and headed downstairs to meet with Renee.

_Oh God Renee..._

She felt like she betrayed her closest girlfriend by sleeping with her ex. Renee was very secretive about the relationship she had with Dean and it was never explained why the two parted ways.

Naomi was deep in her mind as she walked down the hallway that she didn't hear the sound behind her until she was pressed against the wall.

"I thought one night would get you out of my head but it only made me want more."

Naomi swung herself around to face the person that invaded her mind. Dean was looking at her intently before leaning down to sniff her hair. "This smell has invaded my senses all night, it took everything within my power to not bust into your room and take you again."

Naomi felt his words to her very core. He confirmed her suspicion that he was hoping for a one off to get whatever it was between them out of his system.

"You chose to leave last night Ambrose, not me."

Dean nodded his head and moved away from her as he noticed Seth coming into the hall. "You're right. That means this isn't over."

Seth walked closer to the couple and noticed the tension between Naomi and Dean but wasn't going to question them right now.

"Ready to head to the next city?" Seth asked looking at the elevator and realizing the button was never pushed. "You two do realize in order to leave you have to press down right?"

Naomi reached behind her pressing the button. "Of course I know Sethie, your boy here was just distracting me with his talk on The Walking Dead not being as good as it used to be."

Seth gasped at Dean before he could speak. "I hope you know you just subjected yourself to a lecture on the genius of Walking Dead."

Dean chuckled going with Naomi's lie "man, bring it on, that show sucks!"

Naomi heard the ding of the elevator and stepped on while listening to the two men bicker hoping they successfully evaded Seth's curiosity. Her mind couldn't help but to linger on the last words between them "this isn't over". He was right, it wasn't over between them and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Seth exhausted himself trying to convince Dean that The Walking Dead was an ingenious show during most of the car ride which ended in Dean conceding defeat. There was only an hour left before they hit the next destination. "So Dean how many times have you and Naomi fucked?" Seth questioned nonchalantly looking over at his friend and turning his head quickly to the road.

Dean cocked his head to the side looking at his two toned hair friend "What the hell are you on man?"

Seth shook his head "Not this time Ambrose, not with me. I know you better than you think. I picked up on it at the bar last night and this morning you were pretty much fucking her with your eyes. So, once again, how many times?"

Dean reclined his seat up from the lounging position it was in "Once, last night."

Seth nodded his head slowly wishing he was wrong about the two. Dean and he have been friends for so long that he could read him and after traveling with Naomi he felt she was like the sister he never wanted.

"No lectures Seth. I know what I'm doing."

Seth groaned "No lectures but why her man?"

Dean rubbed his hands over his face before answering "I can't explain it. Have you ever just met someone and you feel that they get you but they aren't even aware that they do? I feel that with her. I have this disdain for her and this…" Dean stopped talking as he felt Seth eyes on him. "What?"

"You like her." Seth stated bluntly. "She's damn near engaged man. There is still no lecturing but what do you think is going to come from this?"

Dean mumbled "I don't like her it's just fun times for both of us."

Seth shook his head "just… be careful man. You know I won't say anything but now me knowing has made me an accomplice in your infidelity."

Dean laughed. "No one told you to be so damn observant Sethie." Dean mocked the name the girls called him. "I know what I'm doing."

Seth turned his head back to the road. "You're repeating yourself now, what about her boyfriend, his twin, and his fucking cousin whom is also our best friend? No lecturing, just questions".

Dean sighed "They won't find out, ever. Just drop it Seth."

"Fine, just one more question. You said it happened once but you're talking like it's going to be an ongoing act." Seth was making a statement more than a question, trying to make sense out of the situation.

"I can't answer that right now Seth."

"You want it to be. I know you Dean, you can't lie to me. I was there for the Renee drama remember?"

"Fucking drop it right now Seth or I swear I'll crash this car."

Seth frowned "It's dropped."

"Good."

Seth started to ask another question but Dean cut him off. "I'm not giving you details Seth so don't even go there right now."

Seth laughed.

A/N: The next chapter is going to speed through a few weeks and touch on Naomi more but I wanted this happen sooner rather than later. Thanks everyone for reading! I appreciate you so much! I'll be at WM this year so anyone that wants to meet up just write me on here or follow me on Twitter.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks passed without any contact between Naomi and Dean due to them being on separate tours. Naomi got back into routine with Jimmy and working her way up the ladder to the Diva's championship belt. Her mind went back to that night with him at least three times in day and at the most inappropriate moments, she could feel her core getting wet when she thought of his intensity but would shake it off and focus on the task at hand. She was shocked that she felt a lack of guilt for cheating on Jimmy and she was able to carry on their relationship like nothing was wrong. It made her question her own morals that she was able to act as if nothing was wrong.

Naomi walked through the arena for Raw with her headphones on so she could run through her match with Paige. She left Jimmy with his brother since they were taking forever and she was getting annoyed by him and her mind was focused, this match would determine number one contendership for the title against AJ and she didn't want to have any of that energy around her.

As she walked toward the locker room a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a corner.

"What the—"

She felt familiar hands around her mouth stopping her from continuing.

"Do you want to get caught? Shut up."

She turned around pulling the ear buds out her ears and facing the object of her affection?

_Was affection the right word? Object of her lusting, yeah, lusting sounded better. _

The man who entered her thoughts for the past two weeks.

"Ambrose. What the fuck?" She hissed quietly. "Anyone could see us."

Dean pressed her against the wall and bent down to lightly bite her neck before claiming her full lips with his own.

Naomi attempted to struggle for a second until he pressed himself closer and she gave in. His hands trailed to her ass, pulling her in closer to him.

"Been thinking about this ass for two weeks now." Dean muttered against her lips before pressing his lips against hers again.

Naomi didn't fight and accepted the kisses that made her weak and feel wanton.

"I wish I could fuck you right here, right now." Dean pulled away again and pressed his hardness against her center.

Naomi gave a low moan. This is the feeling she's been craving for two weeks and even sex with Jimmy didn't make her feel this hot. She moved slowly against him enjoying the feel of him pressed against her before he moved away suddenly.

"You're going to have to find a way to get away from your boyfriend." Dean spat out boyfriend, not jealously but something was underneath.

"I can't just make up some excuse Ambrose." Naomi whispered harshly.

"Find something. Tomorrow at 2AM just meet me in my room, 1208. Understand?" Dean said it with finality walking away from her.

Naomi almost called after him but didn't know who was in the arena at the time. She stood in the corner getting her breathing back together before coming out pretending like she dropped something and was looking for it in case someone was around. She ran her fingers through her hair and sauntered to the lockers like nothing was wrong.

Later that night after a successful win she headed back to the hotel still pumped up with energy however Jimmy's mood was killing her. The Usos' lost to The Ascension and he was still upset the loss while Naomi was upset about finally getting a shot at the title that she's dreamed about.

"Baby, it's okay it was one loss." Naomi said after getting out the shower with a towel wrapped around her and rubbing his shoulder.

"It wasn't just one loss but these guys have been getting their ass kicked on a daily and that's who we have to lose against? It completely kills our momentum!" Jimmy felt himself getting angry again and trying to keep himself under control.

Naomi kissed the back of his neck. "You're still the champs and they're not." She nodded to the title that was sitting on the desk.

Jimmy grabbed her hands and kissed it. "I know but damn it I don't get Vince some days."

Naomi pressed her chest against Jimmy feeling her nipples harden from the towel and contact. "How about you take a shower and I'll make you feel better once you come out?" Naomi had a sneaky smile on her fac.

Jimmy smiled to himself and turned to kiss her. "Can I get a rain check? I just want to shower and sleep tonight. I don't want my performance to be affected because of my mood."

Naomi inwardly groaned but nodded. "Okay baby, go shower and I'll get dressed."

Jimmy went to shower as Naomi lotioned herself up and threw on a thong, some shorts and a tank top without a bra hoping to get Jimmy to change his mind. She tried to put Dean's demand of her out her head but as she looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:45AM.

Jimmy came out the shower 20 minutes and got into bed after throwing on some clothes. Naomi tried rubbing against him to arouse him but he moved her hand away.

"Not tonight Nomi. I just want to sleep."

Naomi rolled away from him and laid there glancing at the clock. It was 1:30AM and she was expected to be in Dean's room by 2AM. She heard the snores from Jimmy as she laid there contemplating her next move. She couldn't sleep and laid there getting out the bed quietly. She knew what she was doing was wrong, sneaking out while her boyfriend laid there but it felt like Dean had some hold on her. She took another glance at the clock and it was 1:56, she wanted to make sure she was there on time and not late.

Jimmy was a deep sleeper and wouldn't notice her absence or she hoped not as she slipped on her tennis shoes and slowly opened and closed the door. She was on the 10th floor and decided to take the steps to the floor as to not wake anyone up with the sound of the elevator. Her nerves were shot because she couldn't believe what she was doing while her boyfriend was 2 floors below but she couldn't think about it too much as she reached Dean's room. She let out a big breath shaking off nerves as she prepared to knock however the door opened while her fist was up.

"Right on time, good girl."

Dean took her hand a lot more gentle than she expected and pulled her into the room closing the door behind her.

A/N: There's going to be another update tomorrow before Fast Lane!


	11. Chapter 11

Dean held Naomi's hand even after he shut the door. He took in her appearance and stared at her making Naomi look away from his glance.

"I like your hair better without the braids." Dean ran his head through her hair that was jet black and wavy. "You look better like this."

Naomi closed her eyes as he slowly rubbed his hands through her hair. She felt something was off about tonight but couldn't pinpoint what it was. Dean was being uncharacteristic gentle with her.

"I didn't think you were going to come. I looked out the peephole and there you were." Dean removed his fingers from her hair as he spoke moving slowly behind her to massage her shoulders. "You smell nice. Was this for me?"

Naomi leaned into his touch "Maybe. I almost didn't but Jimmy went to sleep and I guess I missed seeing you. "

Dean stopped his kneading into her shoulders. "Missed me?"

Naomi turned around to face him, shocked that she allowed the words to come out. His face had one of disbelief and mistrust on it. Naomi touched his cheek, feeling the hair he hadn't shaved "yeah, kind of missed seeing your face."

Dean looked down at her before giving a half smile "Just kind of?"

Naomi leaned in to kiss him, wanting to enjoy this affectionate moment while she could. Dean was rarely nice, well that's not true. When he was with Renee he didn't show much affection but it was all over his face when she walked into a room or the way he joked with her. Dean deepened the kiss and normally it was rough, urgent but he was taking his time with her and it scared Naomi as she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Dean didn't say anything and just looked at her.

"This... While nice isn't you. The soft kisses, the gentle touching..." Naomi trailed off as she noticed his face hardening with each word.

Dean pushed her roughly onto the bed at her silence and climbed on top of her. "Is this what you want? Huh? Want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk straight? Send you back to your boyfriend with the smell of me all over you?"

Naomi moaned at his words and tried to unjumble all the thoughts in her head. "That's not what I was saying. You seem to have something else on your mind. I apologize if the words didn't come out right."

Dean got off her running his hands through his unruly hair "Go back to your boyfriend Naomi."

Naomi laid there in shock, she knew she pissed him off but she could sense something deeper was going on in his head. "I'm not leaving like this Ambrose. Something is bothering you. I like the way you are touching me. I know I shouldn't because of my situation and how wrong whatever this is but I'm here."

Naomi sat up and grabbed Dean's hand to pull him next to her. "I'm just saying I'm here if you need me."

Naomi didn't let go of Dean's hand and they sat in silence for what felt like hours but only five minutes.

"My mom called me to let me know my dog died. I know so fucking juvenile over a damn dog but he was the last thing my dad got me before he took off. I had that mutt for 18 years."

Naomi gave his hand a squeeze. "It's hard losing a best friend."

Dean nodded and squeezed her hand back as they sat in silence.

Naomi was finding hard to believe what was happening, it felt like he was a friend. She enjoyed the feel of his rough hands in her soft ones. The contrast of their skin was intriguing to her and she could feel his eyes staring at their entwined hands.

"I'm good." Dean removed his hands from her. "Look, I'm not going to keep you here all night cause I know you got to get back to Uce."

Naomi nodded almost dreading leaving "I can stay for a couple more hours if you want."

"Fine, fine" Dean grumbled. "Want something to eat? I ordered room service and it should be here—"

Dean was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Now."

Dean walked to the door to get his food from the bellhop and tipped the guy without letting him in. Naomi sat on the bed away from the door to avoid being seen and watched Dean from the back. The white wife beater he had on showed all the definition in his back and arms. He wore some black basketball shorts and his feet were bare less. She kicked her shoes off as Dean brought the food over to the desk.

"No eating in the bed. I hate crumbs in the bed."

Naomi let out a small giggle that shocked her since she does not giggle until now. She pulled a chair up to the desk next to him. "I'm the same way Ambrose"

"Did you just fucking giggle?"

_Damn, he would notice._

"No, it was a cross between a laugh and a cough, sounded like a giggle." Naomi stated wanting him to drop it.

"It sounded like a fucking giggle, never took you for a giggler." Dean still teased while making her a plate. "I got bacon, eggs, sausage, and fruit. "Want a little of everything giggles?" Dean turned around to ask her while she stood behind with her arms crossed.

"I'm not that hungry so don't need to make me a big plate." Naomi answered ignoring his giggles remark.

"Please tell me you're not one that's afraid to hit in front of guys, I hate when females do that. If you're hungry fucking eat."

"I'm not that hungry and don't want to eat heavy, before I got to bed."

"You're missing out." Dean shrugged as he gave her a little of each on the plate.

Naomi sat next to him as they ate in silence. Naomi took in the fact that Dean ate so neatly, he cut up his sausage and chewed his food before taking another bite. He was eating neatly than she was as she dug into the eggs that were cooked perfectly. She tried not to stare at him but she enjoyed this side of Dean. They never got a chance to really talk and she was liking getting to know him more and that scared her as she thought of her boyfriend that she hoped was still sleeping downstairs.

Naomi finished her plate first and just continued to look at him eat. He felt her eyes on him but chose to ignore it. It didn't make him feel uncomfortable but he felt a shift in their relationship from this night and he hadn't even managed to penetrate her.

Naomi yawned next to him and shifted her body so she was closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He stilled for a moment but ignored it as he felt the weight of her head on her shoulder. As he finished his last bite he spoke.

"You can leave if you want."

Naomi yawned again before answering "I know. Maybe I'm not ready yet Ambrose"

Dean felt a smile touch his lips as he dabbed his lips with the napkin.

"I'm just trying to help you out."

Naomi started to frown. "I got this, quit concerning yourself with what I'm doing."

Dean started to move away feeling himself getting angry but Naomi wrapped her arms around him, forcing him to look at her.

"I want to be here, just… don't worry. Don't bring him up here, please."

Dean felt her brown eyes burning into his and he nodded "Fine. I won't bring it up but I might as well tell you, Seth knows about us. I didn't straight tout tell him but he figured it out and I couldn't deny it."

Naomi felt herself getting upset but after the interaction with him at the elevator and with Seth's intuitive nature she wasn't shocked he figured it out.

"He won't tell Uce but I wanted to let you know he knows about that one night."

"I can't change it and Seth is too damn smart for his own good."

Dean nodded and was about to turn away until Naomi pressed her forehead against his.

"You have surprised me Ambrose. I enjoy this side of you, I don't even want to leave just yet." Naomi was shocked she admitted this to him but she enjoyed his company tonight and didn't want to leave him. She thought about him for two weeks and now that she was finally in his company again she wasn't ready to leave.

"Don't get used to it McCray," Dean answered leaning up to kiss her on the forehead surprising her.

Naomi angled her body and started to move her lips against his neck, biting him gently. She pressed her tongue around his pulse licking it gently, feeling him squirm against her. Her tongue trailed to his Adam's apple and licked it along, wetting his neck with her tongue.

Dean groaned "Don't start nothing you can't finish. Don't blame me if I end up fucking you right here."

Naomi ignored his words and moved to his ear slowly biting it and sucking his lobe into her ear. Her soft lips made Dean instantly hard as she continued her ministrations on each ear. She moved away and took in his face that was flushed and his ear that was wet from her saliva.

"I want to suck you" Naomi stated this surprising him. "I know we don't have much time left."

Naomi stood up and dropped to her knees as Dean moved away from the desk giving her more room. She pulled his shorts down with his help and stared at his impressive cock. Her hands slowly caressed it, stroking it back and forth.

Dean bit his lip feeling her small, smooth hands on his hard rod. "Don't do that too long, I've been ready to come for the past two hours."

Naomi smiled to herself and took a small lick at his head tasting his cock and loving it. She slowly sucked his head into her mouth, opening her throat as she slid a bit more into her mouth.

Dean groaned above her grabbing her hair in his hands and moving so he could look at her face as she pleasured him.

Naomi attempted to get a few more inches into her mouth after relaxing her throat more.

"Yes, that's it… suck my dick baby…" Dean moaned thrusting his hips into her mouth in time with her motions.

Naomi, spurred by his words got all of him into her mouth causing Dean to yell out

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, keep that up and I'm going to come into that pretty mouth of yours." His hands stayed on her hair as he fucked her mouth hard.

"You don't understand what you do to me, I've never felt lips so perfect wrapped around my dick."

Naomi let Dean take control, enjoying the feeling of him fucking her mouth, she felt so dirty, so wanton, as he used her head to bob on his dick.

"I'm going to come and I want you to swallow it all. I don't want a drop running from your mouth do you hear me?"

Naomi tried nodded but with the grip Dean had on her hair she obeyed in her head. She rarely swallowed but she wanted to please Dean.

"Fuck baby, yes… I'm about to come, gonna come"

She felt him throbbing into her mouth and stilling as he shot into her mouth, Naomi placed her hands around his cock as she sucked the come from him, loving the taste of him.

Dean lazily thrust into her mouth as she gently pulled her mouth off while still sucking to make sure she got all of it.

Dean looked at her amazed as he pulled her up and kissed her hard, tasting his come from her.

"Shit, do you have to go back?" He asked as he pulled away.

Naomi nodded sadly. "Yeah, I do."

Dean gave her another gentle kiss. "I got an extra toothbrush, go handle yourself before you leave."

Dean ran his hands through his hair and pulled his shorts back up. He was in shock by how good she was and he didn't really want her to leave but he would never admit that to her.

Naomi came out the bathroom and stood in front of him.

"I got to go, it's getting late and I know Jimmy's going to wake up eventually."

Dean nodded not saying anything as he watched her put her shoes back in, giving him a nice view of her ass as she bent over.

"'I'll see you later?"

Naomi felt awkward leaving, she could feel the shift in their relationship as she moved towards him. She shift her body towards him to kiss his cheek gently.

Dean didn't stop her but also didn't move as she walked towards the door to head back to her boyfriend. He was trying to keep this strictly sexual but watching her walk out the door made him feel a way he was trying to avoid with her.

He watched her walk away without a backward glance as he fell back on the bed.

_What the fuck is going on? _

"


	12. Chapter 12--Updated

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, reading, and sticking with me. I can't believe the readers I have gotten and the amount of support for a pairing that I have never seen before. This chapter has a lot more "action" than "talking" I like to write out what people are doing, still looking for a beta for improvement though (any takers?)

Naomi made it back to the room without any problems. The only issue she was having was shitting her brain off as she got into the bed with Jimmy thinking of the gentle way Dean was with her tonight. She could still feel his lips on her forehead, the way he touched her, and mainly the way he looked at her.

_I know Dean isn't getting feeling this early… Nah, not Dean._

Naomi felt herself drifting off to sleep as Jimmy's arms wrapped around her, hopefully not missing her presence.

Dean was having his own issues in his room as he paced back and forth thinking of what took place minutes ago. He knew his emotions were getting the best of him after the call with his mom; their relationship was not the best and the bond they had was held on by their dog Sora. He wasn't used to good things in his life and was wary of affection but that changed once Sora traipsed into his life.

Well, Sora and Renee Young. Renee was always one of the guys, she got his crude sense of humor, she could match him in drinking, cursing, and her sex drive was just as equally matched. However, even with all of that he couldn't make it work. She wanted more from him than what he could offer but he felt himself giving a piece of that to Naomi tonight. He was always a touchy-feely guy but never "affectionate" and Renee wanted that and he couldn't bring himself to give it to her.

His thoughts were overcome with the way he felt when she finally ended them for good stating she met someone else. He laughed it with a pat on her back but inside he was crushed. He didn't understand why she couldn't give him more time to become better at that "love shit."

Dean shook his head still pacing trying to get the thoughts of that breakup out of his head. They vowed to remain friends but it was shaky and he knew she would never understand what he was doing with Naomi whom was one of her best friends and damn near engaged.

His mind went back to Naomi, she gave to him so freely, so willingly to allow him to do whatever he wanted to her body. The trusting way she looked at him her eyes almost innocent, he wanted to continue bringing her out of her shell but the time was limited with Uce in the picture.

Dean was feeling restless as he laid in the bed but his cock was throbbing as he thought of Naomi. His hand moved slowly to it rubbing the head gently. He wondered if he could convince her to come back to his room every night. The thought of her brown, round ass bouncing on his dick made him started stroking faster. The thought of her nipples grazing his chest set him over the edge as he spilled into his hand.

He wiped his hands on the bed as soon as his breathing returned to normal and rolled over, closing his eyes _definitely no feeling involved._

The next morning Naomi had trouble waking up due to her late night with Dean. She felt Jimmy rubbing up against her. "Baby, wake up, daddy is ready now."

Naomi groaned moving away from her persistent nudging "Stop Jimmy, I'm sleepy."

He smiled behind her ignoring her as he peppered her shoulder and back of neck with kisses, moving her hair out of the way.

"Daddy just wants to play." He stated rubbing his hardness against her backside.

Naomi felt herself getting upset as she moved away from him. "Boy if you don't get your ass on, I said I'm sleepy."

Jimmy could hear the irritation in her voice and started to frown while sitting up in the bed. "I thought you were ready last night and now that I'm ready you don't want to. It's like we're not on the same page anymore Nomi!"

Naomi knew she wasn't getting any sleep for the day after his outburst. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She sat up and sighed rubbing her fingers through her hair that was out of place.

"Babe…"

Naomi was interrupted by a knock at the door but neither of them moved to open it. The knocking got louder as well as more ruckus outside. Jimmy turned to the door hearing his twin brother yell at him through the door. He walked towards the door but not before giving her a sad look.

Naomi started to feel true guilt for her actions with Dean.

_Jimmy doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him. He's a damn good man._

Her thoughts were further interrupted by seeing Jey, Roman, Seth, Cesaro, and Dean walking into the room.

_Oh shit._

"What? Were y'all get it in or something in here?" Jey comically sniffed the room. "Nope, doesn't smell like sex in here."

"Nah man, we were trying but here y'all come banging on the door."

Jimmy joked back with his brother however Jey could see that all wasn't well between the two.

"We can come back so you two can get back to business."

Cesaro jumped in "Can't say that my friend, you all woke me up for breakfast and we're getting it."

The guys walked into room further so they could close the door behind them. Naomi felt Dean's glance on her without even looking into his direction.

"Can I at least put some more clothes on before all y'all come in? Damn."

Seth ran to the bed jumping in with Naomi while tugging the cover down annoying Jimmy "We've seen it all before." He playfully ruffled her hair knowing that she hated when he did that.

Roman observed his cousin's agitation with Seth and walked closer to him to pull him out the bed. "Man, no one in here has seen Naomi naked other than Jimmy and I doubt any of us want to.

Seth gave Dean a quick glance that wasn't seen by the shaggy haired man due to him pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Naomi threw the cover off her adjusting her tank top that ridden up over the night showing off her belly and well-toned abs. "No one in here has seen me naked. As you can obviously see I am NOT naked." She turned to Seth quickly "Seth, you know better than to put your damn shoes on the bed and Cesaro, Roman, and Dean good morning."

Cesaro laughed heartily at his friend as she moved closer to him to give him a hug. "Hej vacker dam."

Naomi loved Cesaro like an older brother as she squeezed him harder before pulling away. "So are you guys inviting us to breakfast or something?"

Roman wrapped an arm around Dean. "Yeah, after running into Cesaro and Jey we were going to just head out but Dean suggested inviting you two."

Naomi snapped her eyes up to look at Dean who was wearing a smile that was geared towards her. "Wouldn't be fair to bring once Uce and not the other as well as his lovely girlfriend." Naomi almost called Dean out on his shit but let it go as she nodded.

Seth inwardly groaned, the other guys couldn't feel but with the way Dean was smiling and talking to her gave him clear warning this was going to be a long breakfast.

Naomi stared at Dean who chose that time to lick his lips, clearing her throat "That's sweet Ambrose let me get ready first and we'll accompany you to breakfast.

Jimmy felt himself get annoyed however it wasn't due to the exchange but at Naomi's avoidance of their issues they were currently in. "Naomi weren't we in the middle of something?"

Naomi finally looked away from Dean who was giving her that "look" in front of everyone and only Seth appeared to be aware of what was going on between the two. "We will be on the road for 5 hours, let's just enjoy breakfast and then you'll have me all to yourself."

She walked over to Jimmy wrapping her arms around him as she pecked his lips. Seth could feel Dean's energy burning off of him and decided to intervene "We'll give you two 30 minutes before we head out. Is that okay?"

Jimmy felt some of the tension rub away as he felt Naomi in his arms again. This is the girl that he missed, they didn't seem to be on the same wavelength anymore and it frightened him to think of losing her. "That's fine Rollins, Naomi you can take get ready first."

Naomi gave him another quick peck on the cheek as she sauntered off swaying her hips to the bathroom. As soon as Naomi got into the bathroom she sat on the toilet and placed her hands in her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	13. Chapter 13

Once everyone left Naomi got ready as she put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, wife beater, and tennis shoes, throwing on a baseball hat, and earrings. She put on little makeup not sure who she was trying to impress but she was dreading the conversation with Jimmy she knew he would try to have.

She exited the bathroom noticing he was already dressed and ready to go.

"We're going to ride with Jey and Cesaro." He threw the words at her not looking.

Naomi could feel his anger towards her and she didn't like it all. She knew she was the cause of it as she walked up behind him hugging him from behind. He stiffened at her touch unsure on how to respond.

Naomi pressed herself against him hugging his waist harder. "I love you Jimmy and I know I don't always express it or give you what you want but just please bear with me."

Jimmy felt himself relaxing as she hugged him as he turned around kissing her on her cheek, taking in her appearance.

"I'm not mad but I feel a shift, is it just me?"

Naomi shook her head but inside she knew there was a shift. It started that day in the gym with Dean when he gripped her chin.

"I'm here. I'm just so focused on becoming the next Diva's champion and wanting to impress everyone."

Jimmy tilted her head up moving her hat up so he could look her in her eyes as he kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

Naomi grabbed her purse "Yeah.

The ride to the restaurant was a lot better after Jimmy and Naomi talked. Cesaro kept tugging on her hair that was in a ponytail to annoy her. The ride was only 10 minutes flat filled with them singing off key, minus Naomi. It was empty which was a shock but it was explained by Jey that it was called in beforehand that they were coming by and they closed it just for them.

Jimmy opened the door for her taking his hand in hers and kissing the back of her bringing a smile to her face. Cesaro and Jey held hands walking to the restaurant making fun of the couple.

Naomi laughed at the two as Jey and Cesaro made a show out of who was going to open the door for the other before Naomi pushed them out the way and walked in first. She saw that it was more than just Dean, Seth, and Roman but Summer and Alicia were there as well.

Naomi sauntered over to the large table greeting the girls with kisses and hugs. "Thank goodness I don't have to eat with all these guys now!"

Summer laughed tossing her blonde hair back "Dean invited me here." She said with a whisper. "I hope Renee doesn't mind."

Alicia gave her a high five oblivious to the look on Naomi's face "She's getting engaged she won't mind."

Naomi looked over at Dean as he was staring at her and she felt herself being upset with him.

The guys took seats however Naomi pulled Summer and Alicia to the restroom with her. She had to get the details of what was going on between her and Dean before she could sit. She knew she had no busy feeling jealous but how could Dean be the way he was with her and sleep around on her.

_Snap out of it Naomi. You have a boyfriend, Dean can't cheat on you if you have a boyfriend._

"Uh, Naomi you do realize there is only one bathroom in here right?" Alicia asked as Naomi opened the door.

"Girl we're just here to hear about Summer and Dean!"

Summer went to the mirror running her fingers through her long hair while looking in the mirror.

"Well, this morning we were in the gym and he just started flirting with me."

Naomi raised an eyebrow looking at Summer through the mirror. "That's it?"

Summer stopped and turned around "It's a start. He approached me first, he practically fucked me with his eyes."

"Go get him tiger and let's go get me some food.

Naomi fell behind the girls thinking of what Summer told her.

_Well, just flirting that doesn't mean anything. _

As she approached the table she noticed the seating arrangement. There was a seat on the other side of Jimmy however one next to him which would place her in between Dean and Jimmy. Rethinking the conversation between Summer and Dean she sat in between them causing Dean to smirk. Seth was to the right of Dean and kicked Dean's foot lightly as Summer took the seat directly across from Dean smiling flirtatiously.

"What was that about Naomi?" Jimmy whispered into her ear.

"Girl talk Jimmy." Naomi looked over at him throwing him a smile.

Naomi felt her arm brush against Dean as she reached for a menu. Dean didn't move but Naomi felt a chill feeling the hairs against his arm brushing against her.

She looked through the menu adjusting her arms so that they were firmly against each other. Dean didn't move or seem to care. She decided to just get the breakfast sampler once the waitresses came back around.

The conversation between all them was loud and rambunctious. She felt a hand on her right leg and already knew it was Dean.

She tried to shake it off because Jimmy was right there! His hands trailed circles against her jeans as she tried to act unaffected.

Jimmy took the bright pink hat off her head placing it on his. "So, what do you guys think? Does it bring out the color of my eyes?" He started batting his long lashes playfully.

Naomi laughed wanting to take it from him but the grip of Dean's hand against her leg kept her in place.

Roman took the hat off his head placing it on his next "My daughter would love this shit. You should get her one next time you go shopping."

Naomi winked at him "I got you."

Alicia chimed in "Roman, I got her the cutest outfit! I'll give it to you when we get back to the room."

Roman flashed a wink that would make any other lady blush but Alicia was familiar with his flirty ways as she winked back at him.

"Roman, you need to learn to shut it off; I'm not one of your fans" Alicia laughed.

Cesaro laughed "I think my winking is better don't you?" He winked at Alicia and flashed her smile which made her blush.

Naomi took notice and wondered if her friend had a crush on her "brother". She would definitely need to investigate this more later.

Dean's hands moved up further to Naomi's crotch shocking Naomi whom started coughing to try to hide it. He was being persistent, anyone could look under the table, what if someone dropped something?

She tried to shake his hand off but his palm found its spot pressing into her gently, just enough pressure for her to feel it. Naomi looked over at him her eyes burning due to what he wanted to do at the most inappropriate moment.

She could feel her body reacting to his ministrations as he set up a rhythm. Naomi was trying not to move against his hand but she made a move to adjust herself as he pressed against her harder.

Seth noticing that Dean's other hand was missing and could see Naomi had an idea of what was going on and couldn't believe it was happening while sitting next to her boyfriend and a table full off friends. He could admit it was kind of hot and he was definitely going to try and get his fiancée off in public. The difference was of course was that it was his fiancée.

Jimmy was too into the conversation with Jey, Roman, and Cesaro as Naomi was feeling very uncomfortable because she knew she was going to come at any moment.

Summer decided at this moment to talk to Dean. "Isn't this orange juice delicious?"

Dean grabbed the orange juice with his free hand, not letting up his motions as he took a drink, licking his lips. "It's delicious. It's sweet and tasty, just the way I like it. "

Naomi listened to his words thinking of what she wanted to do to him, a part of her wanted to kill him and the other part wanted to take his dick out and bend over so he could take her from behind. She bit her lips gently and started shaking as she grabbed her cup of water attempting not to moan as she came.

Dean rubbed her slowly through her jeans as she came down. He moved his hand away from her placing it in his lap before looking at her. "Naomi, aren't you glad you decided to come?"

It was official, she was going to kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to thank you all for the follows, favorites, reviews, and people just reading. (Yes, even ones that don't review!). I hope you're all enjoying this story and here's another update. I may have another one later that will go into M rated territory.

Hours after the breakfast, Naomi and The Usos had a signing before heading to the next city. She was excited to get a break for the next couple of days and decided to travel with Jimmy although her mind kept going back to Dean. She couldn't believe the brazenness of his actions, to make her feel that way with everyone unaware of them. She could admit to being turned on by the public nature as well as the hidden relationship.

_Does this make me a horrible person? What kind of woman will enjoy someone else getting her off with her boyfriend sitting right next to her?'_

Naomi sat in the van texting her family waiting for Jimmy and Jey to come back since she was more of a "special guest" than it being her signing. She couldn't wait for the days to get her own signing like the other divas. She knew her time was coming, the bosses were high on her due to some incredible matches she had.

In the middle of texting her dad back about her next visit she noticed she was getting a call from an unknown number. She was hesitant to answer but maybe someone got a new number.

"Hello?"

"You never answered my question."

Naomi knew after it was, after Dean's response she chose to ignore him the rest of the breakfast or ignore him the best it was after he kept brushing against her on purpose while flirting with Summer in front of her.

"You were so busy putting on a show I didn't think it warranted a response."

Dean chuckled on the other end. "Are you in Nevada?"

"Yes Dean"

"I'm not on the card, let's go out while everyone else wrestles."

Naomi took the phone away from her ear. _Is he asking me on a date? _

Dean breathed into the phone heavily waiting for her to answer.

"You scared to be alone with me?"

"You wish Ambrose. I'm not scared of anything you will throw at me but what about Summer?"

Dean heard the hint of jealousy in her voice that made him smile.

"She's on the card. You and a few others aren't. You should feel special that I asked you out."

Naomi laughed getting more comfortable in her seat. "So if she wasn't on the card you would rather go with her? And special? Please. You should feel special if I agree to this or not."

"You jealous Naomi?"

"Why would I be jealous? I'm in a relationship Ambrose but I'm not going to play this game with you and you have Summer on the side."

Dean paused so Naomi could let her words sink in, the hypocrisy of it made her groan.

"You realize right?"

Naomi sighed. "I know, I know it's just… Dean this is a fucked up situation. I can't take you up on your offer. It's bad enough I've betrayed Jimmy more than once but to go on a date…"

"Who said it was a date? Seth was the one to mention it, I think he's inviting Cameron."

"You didn't say that."

Dean shrugged on the other end although he knew she couldn't see it.

"In or out?"

"In. Sounds like fun."

"Meet at 7 in the lobby, taking the van over"

"Fine."

"See you later Giggles"

Naomi smiled as Dean hung up the phone. She was looking forward to getting to being a kid again while on the other side of town Dean was making plans to get everyone together last minute.

_Fuck, now I have to make it a group date now._

Later that night Naomi met up with everyone after a discussion with .Jimmy was not too pleased with her skipping out on his match to go have fun without him but didn't want to cause another argument.

The drive there was quiet well, as quiet as it could be with Cameron chattering to make up for the silence.

As they walked to the park that was connected to a casino. Naomi realized Seth had some sort of attitude problem.

"What's your problem Rollins? Wasn't this your idea?' Naomi asked after he grumbled about wanting to sleep.

"Yeah, all my fucking idea to come to a gotdamn amusement park." Seth glared at Dean who was smirking at him.

Naomi looked at Dean putting two and two together. He felt her eyes on him but ignored her as he punched Seth in the shoulder "Quit being an ass, look around you. We have this whole place to ourselves."

Dean was unnaturally excited like a kid and Naomi couldn't help but stare at his smile. That was one of the first things she noticed about Jimmy.

Cameron looked at both men while raising her eyebrow.

"Seth, chill out damn, quit being grumpy. I've been wanting to get on the canyon blaster for the longest, let's go ride it."

Cameron linked her arms through his dragging him along leaving Naomi and Dean to follow behind.

Naomi grabbed his hand making him look at her before he took off. "You wanted to ask me on a date?"

Dean looked at his shoes, he hated being put in moments like this. "I wanted us to hang out, not a date, but you started to fucking lecture about Jimmy so just said it was Seth's idea."

He met her eyes with his blue ones. Naomi looked around making sure no one was watching as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're such a sap."

Dean frowned "I'm not a fucking sap. You're so lucky I can't show you how much of a sap I'm not."

Naomi laughed lowering her eyes at him "You're a sap, Ambrose, I found you out."

Dean walked ahead of her heading towards the roller coaster as he heard Naomi teasing behind him,

"Don't be mad!" She laughed skipping towards him as they met up with Seth and Cameron who was watching them intently.

"When have you two become the best of friends?" She asked.

Naomi looked over at Dean before answering "I wouldn't say best friends but we have more in common than we thought."

Seth shook his head at her answer. "Look, let's get on these rides."

They rode several rollercoasters numerous times, played games, and Seth finally warmed up to the idea smiling and flirting incessantly with Cameron making her blush. Cameron was carrying several stuffed animals that she finally just left at the front for when they left that Seth won for her. Naomi won several games herself but the one gift she cherished was the stuffed penguin that Dean gave her, both ignoring the sentiment of the gesture.

Cameron checked her watch "We only got about 30 minutes left guys. Let's ride the drifter carousel next. Seth, you're with me." She pulled his arm towards the Ferris wheel.

Naomi was having loads of fun and was enjoying getting to know Dean more. She already knew he was quick witted but he had a hilarious sense of humor and she can't believe she thought he knew how to play guitar this whole time because he could strum.

Dean was shocked to learn he and Naomi had similar taste in music, they both listened to basically everything but Naomi had a preference for early 80's rock.

In the few hours that were spent together Naomi felt herself wanting to reach out and hold his hand. It was like being on a double date especially with the way Seth and Cameron were flirting although she knew it was harmless, both of them had significant others they were enamored with.

Dean felt himself looking at her as she stood closer to him, to the point where he could smell her perfume. She kept brushing her hands against his fingers and he knew she wanted to grab his fingers. He smiled to himself as they walked to the Ferris wheel in comfortable silence.

Cameron was bouncing on her heels as she waited for the attendant to open the door. "This is so romantic! I wish Vinny was here but Seth you make an accurate replacement." She kissed his cheek playfully as Seth laughed.

"How do you know I don't want to enjoy this romantic moment with my boy over here?" Seth dropped to one knee and grabbed Dean's hand in his. "Would you do me the honor or riding with me?"

Dean chuckled "Yeah, yeah, get off the floor, let's go."

Cameron pretended to be put out as Dean and Seth entered the cart which was big however seeing two large guys enter was funny.

Naomi linked her arms with Cameron "come on girl, we getting on this next one."

As the ride started Naomi breathed in the atmosphere around her smiling. Cameron took in her friend's appearance and nudged her with her leg. "What are you so happy about girl? I haven't seen smile this hard in a while."

Naomi flashed her another smile. "It's being in you guys company, Jimmy and I don't get out as much as we used to so it was nice."

Cameron nodded. "I agree. Dean was a lot more…relaxed. It was nice to see him being silly right along with Seth and omg, we got pics of them playing Dance Central" She started laughing again. "And Seth…"

Naomi looked at her "What the hell is up with y'all?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Naomi raised her eyebrows and made a face of disbelief.

"Seriously Nay, nothing. I just enjoy his company. I would never do that to Vin and he would never cheat on Leigh. It's just nice to have that male attention and he's not too bad to look at."

Naomi got caught in her thoughts after this. _What was it about Dean that made her cheat and possibly continue?_

"What's up with you and Dean?"

Naomi shook her head out of her thoughts and to Cameron's question. "What do you mean? I mean we have more in common than we thought and it's nice."

"You two have just been very chummy and it's new. Is all."

Naomi shrugged "Well he's not that bad of a dude."

"When are you going to say yes to Jimmy?"

Naomi breathed hard "I don't know. I didn't realize how many relationship issues I have until Jimmy proposed. I know he's a great guy but there's something holding me back from wanting to commit and it's not him. I just want him to understand that."

Cameron patted her hand. "He should. I would just try to explain this to him."

"I have so many times, too many times Cam."

"Well tonight, put on your sexiest lingerie and show him that regardless of your answer you still want them."

Meanwhile in the other cart

"She wanted to hold your hand all night."

Seth started staring at his friend. He wanted to ride with Dean to talk to him about what he was doing. He was planning on lecturing Dean but after seeing them in action their chemistry was undeniable.

"I know."

"That's all you gotta say?"

"You wanted to bring her here by yourself. I haven't seen you trying to do more than get ass since Renee."

"Not having this conversation."

"I'm just saying Dean, she has feelings for you and you wanted to take her on a date. This is more than a one off is all I'm saying."

"I just wanted to get to know her."

"You don't wanna get to know pieces of ass."

Dean and Seth both chuckled at that.

"Seth, fine, I will say I kind of like her more than wanting to corrupt her. She's cool"

"About time you admitted it. You know it's never going to go anywhere." He said that more as a statement than a question.

'I got my emotions in check."

"If you say so." Seth didn't completely believe him.

He knew his friend was going to continue pursuing Naomi regardless of what he said.

"I got this, I don't know how many times I need to say it."

"I said 'if you say so' man."

The ride was coming to a stop letting the girls off first. As it came for their turn to get off Cameron pulled Dean's hand. "We're switching. I promised Seth a ride of his life." She winked at him as Dean stepped out so she could get in.

Naomi stood there as the cart next cart came to let them on. He let Naomi get on first giving him a good view of her ass bent over.

He climbed in after her sitting next to her but not saying anything.

Naomi took in the scenery as they took off slowly. She reached over and finally took his hand in hers. He looked over at her not saying anything as she caressed his hand with her thumb.

"And you called me a sap?" Dean couldn't let the silence be silence this time around.

Naomi smiled turning to look at him. "Don't act like you don't like it."

Dean leaned into the seat rocking it a bit. "I didn't say anything."

"Exactly. Fine, I am more of a sap than you are. Happy now?"

Dean didn't answer instead placing his arm around her so she could lean further on him.

"Now I am."

Naomi turned her head so she could finally kiss him the way she wanted to, it was soft, it was slow. It was opposite of what it started and she enjoyed it. His tongue was slowly moving against hers, she leaned into the kiss more as he moved his hand up to her breasts, rubbing her gently through her bra. Her hands went to his crotch massaging him to hardness and she felt like a teenager getting felt up like this.

Dean pulled away from her slowly biting her lip gently. "Aren't you worried about getting caught?"

"I checked, no one can see us from the carts."

He bent down again to kiss her again before pulling away to catch his breath.

"You need to get away again."

Naomi nodded as he bent down to nibble her ear.

"I have to fuck this mouth and your pussy again. I want you to remember who you belong to."

Naomi pulled away "belong to?" She had a slight attitude in her voice.

Dean smiled at her arrogantly "This" he rubbed her breasts roughly "and this" He rubbed her legs putting his hands in between her crotch. "belongs to me. You may not want to admit it just yet but you know…" He bent down once again placing his tongue on her neck, licking up and down and as he was giving her fellatio causing her to groan "is mine."

Naomi was putty in his hands and she moaned lowly... "Yes."

Dean beat her lobe gently and blowing on it. "Say it."

Naomi lifted her neck more to give him access "I'm yours."

"Tonight you will come to me, right?"

Naomi nodded her head as he continued his actions.

"Yes."

Dean noticed the ride slowing down more meaning it was coming a stop as he pulled away from her and started adjusting himself and Naomi started to fix her disheveled look.

"I'll be there."

Dean nodded as the ride opened letting him out first. He took her hand to help her out while Seth and Cameron looked at them, Seth noticing Dean's hair and Cameron still unaware to what was happening in front of her.

"I am not ready to leave, I had too much fun" Cameron pouted.

Seth slung his arm around her. "I'm so glad I thought of this." He said winking at Dean "You guys ready to head back?"

Cameron poked her lip out as he looked at Naomi who was trying hard to look like nothing was wrong.

"Jimmy's texting me so yeah, it's time to go."

The group walked towards the exit after thanking everyone for their hospitality. Naomi was dreading seeing Jimmy and as she looked at the man standing to her right, she knew he was part of the reason.

Her heart and mind were heavy.

_How can I make plans with another while being in love with one. _She looked up at Dean without him noticing and thought back on the fun they just had.

_I'm going to have to end this one day but tonight won't be the day._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: M chapter rating and thanks for sticking with me. I don't think this chapter will give an update so hopefully no one misses it :)

Jimmy was fast asleep after Naomi got out the shower. She tried to pace slowly as she snuck and put some sweats and a t-shirt on. She wasn't sure if it was right to risk what she had with Jimmy for a few nights with Dean but she knew he liked her and she felt the same. The problem was she was in love with another man that wanted to marry her.

She looked at Jimmy as he slept knowing where she was going. She could feel the guilt eating at her slowly but she couldn't stop herself from what she was about to do.

She already had an excuse ready if he woke up and realized she wasn't there. She was going to take the knowledge of Seth knowing and use it for tonight.

She grabbed her keycard and phone as she slowly closed the door behind her to go to Dean's room. Naomi's heart was beating as she took the steps downstairs to his room. She knocked twice and waited and knocked again until he opened the door.

The door opened and he was standing there with wet hair, a towel around his neck, no shirt, and basketball shorts. "Just got out the shower." He offered stepping aside so she could come in. "You're here early."

Naomi went and laid on his bed "Jimmy passed out after showering."

Dean looked at her flat on his bed with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, the baggy sweat pants, and t-shirt made her look even better.

"So you snuck out and came straight here?" Dean rubbed the towel in his hair trying to get as much water out as he could.

"Can we not discuss Jimmy?" Naomi started yawning finishing that sentence.

"Fine with me. You tired?" Dean threw the towel on the chair after getting most of the water out but his hair was still damp. He moved to get into the bed with Naomi, laying down next to her.

"A little, between the signing and the amusement park I'm a little exhausted however…" Naomi rolled over on her side sitting up on her arms to face him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Dean closed his eyes at her touch. If there was one thing he enjoyed it was a head massage as her fingers massaged his head lightly. "However?"

"However, I didn't come here to sleep."

"What are you here for then?" Dean opened one eye to look at her.

Naomi got off the bed and started taking off her sweats and t-shirt revealing a pink & black bra with a thong that barely covered her hairless crotch.

Dean sat up in the bed in her strip show as she did a little spin around showing off her perfect ass that left her ass exposed to him.

"You like? I picked it up today."

Dean had no words as he stood up walking over to her. He stood there taking in her appearance without saying anything. He grabbed her around the waist and was almost growling out his words "You wore this just for me?" He didn't know why he asked and why the answered mattered.

"Of course, just for you." Naomi replied seductively. She didn't know what was making her feel this confident and there was a nervous energy in her belly.

Dean's hands started to travel across her skin, barely touching her, yet feeling how soft her skin was. "Get on the bed."

Naomi turned around swaying her hips seductively, enticing him further. "How do you want me, on my back? My belly? My side? How do you want it baby?"

Dean felt himself getting harder by each word she said. "Your back."

Naomi laid on her back in the bed, throwing the pillows down. Her hair was falling out of its bun and was sprawled onto the bed.

Dean moved closer not saying anything, just staring at her. "Move down a bit lower till your feet dangle off the bed."

Naomi did as she was told and Dean got down slowly massaging her foot and started to place little kisses on her foot before sucking her toes into his mouth. His tongue was rolling in between her toes as he kissed up her legs until he got to her thighs.

It was taking everything within his power to not leave marks on her and really mark her as his between her thighs. His mouth continued moving up ignoring her pussy and his tongue trailed around her abs, licking around her belly button.

Naomi was squirming beneath him as his mouth finally reached her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth with her bra still on sucking on the material and nipple at once. She tried to reach behind her to remove it but he slapped her hand away.

"Do I need to make more rules Naomi?" He lightly bit her hard nipple through the bra.

"Nooo…" Naomi breathed out feeling so hot under his touch.

"One rule as of now. Don't move unless I tell you to."

Dean continued moving up her body his tongue working on her neck now before moving up to reach her mouth but didn't kiss her just yet.

"Rule number 2, keep your eyes open."

Naomi felt Dean's erection through his thin shirt and her sheer thong. He stared at her as he ground his hips into hers, rubbing his erection up and down their clothes.

"I can feel your wetness through my shorts Naomi, your pussy is wet just for me isn't it?"

Naomi's mouth was wide open as she bit her lip.

Dean gave another thrust against her "answer me."

"Yes, yes it's just for you." Naomi was looking him dead in his eyes.

"Is this mine?" He stopped moving against her, using one hand to dip his finger over the top of her thong. His finger started pressing the material against her clip as he rubbed her roughly. "Is this pussy mine?"

Naomi moaned and almost closed her eyes at this movement "It's your Dean. This pussy is yours."

Dean placed his mouth over hers claiming her with his tongue. The kiss was sloppy and messy as his hands continued moving against her. He slid the material into the side finally touching her as Naomi moaned into his mouth.

He started with one finger and then added a second, finger fucking her roughly. He could feel her clenching on his fingers and knew she was going to come soon. He wanted to make this last all night if he could.

"Are you about to come on my fingers Naomi?" Dean asked moving his mouth from hers.

Naomi nodded trying to look at him, she knew he wanted to see her come again this time by touch and not through any barriers.

"Keep looking at me. I want to feel you coming on my fingers."

Dean started thrusting his fingers in her harder as she squeezed her thighs together as she started to come. The feel of her pussy clenching his fingers almost made Dean come but he held off.

"Fuck me with your fingers Dean, keep fucking my pussy with your fingers…" She continued looking at him while licking her lips.

Dean slowed his movements down letting her catch her breath. He removed his fingers from her and brought them to her lips.

"Clean my fingers off."

Naomi licked her tongue out as Dean moved his fingers in and out her mouth. He brought his mouth down to her licking her fingers with him. He loved the way she tasted and seeing her sucking herself off his fingers had him so hard.

Dean gave her one more kiss as he stood up to take his basketball shorts on. Naomi sat up on the bed a little leaning on her elbows to watch him disrobe. She wasn't shocked that he wore no underwear.

He stood above her his hardness jutting out proudly leaking pre-come. He gave himself a couple of strokes.

"I wanted to do more to you tonight but we got the rest of the night. Reach behind you and take your bra off."

Naomi leaned up a bit further using one hand to peal her bra off at his request. Dean stared at her breasts and nipples that were erect and needing his attention. He got back on the bed again and kissed his way up her left thigh this time to remove her thong with his mouth.

He gave a couple of lick against her core and tasting her juices through the thong before taking it off completely using his hands to slide them down.

He got back into the bed with her and rubbed his bare cock against her cunt. Naomi was enjoying the feel of him against her without any covering as he moved back and forth not penetrating her.

"I wanna slide in you so bad without nothing." Dean backed up this statement by pressing himself harder against her folds as she opened her legs up more to accept him.

"I can tell you would let me fuck you bare, feel me throbbing inside of you. I bet you want to feel me come inside you, don't you?"

Naomi was caught up in the passion and his words "It's your to do what you want with. This is all yours." She moved her hips up stroking herself against him.

"Shit Naomi"

Dean slid part of the head into her rotating it slowly, causing Naomi to moan louder at the intrusion.

"We can't do this Dean."

Dean slowly pulled out missing the sensation but he knew she was right. As long as she was with someone there was no way he could fuck her bare. Naomi already missed the small contact he had as he reached on the night stand and grabbed a condom to slide over him.

"Naomi."

Naomi looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lost and there was something else in them. He stared at her losing his train of thought.

"Are you ready?"

Naomi could tell he wanted to say something else but she didn't know what it was. She nodded still looking at him signifying she was ready.

Dean stared her in her eyes "I want you to beg for it. Tell me what you want".

Naomi moaned instead of answering and Dean rubbed against her slit again "Tell me what you want Naomi. I want to hear it."

"Please Dean, please fuck me, and make me your whore. I want to feel you hard pounding me until I come."

Dean threw his head back as he roughly slid into her making them both moan.

Naomi tightened her walls against him and he felt her clenching him.

"Shit Naomi." He started pounding into her hard.

Naomi wrapped her arms around him, her hands scratching at his back as he fucked her hard. She was struggling to keep her eyes open but was meeting Dean's thrust with her own as he moved in and out her body.

"Do you like my cock in your pussy?" He moaned gruffly. "Do you like being fucked hard by me?"

Naomi was clenching him as tight as he pounded into her. He knew he wasn't going to last that much longer.

"Yes! Fuck me Dean. Please. Harder Harder. Fuck Yes…"

Dean continued his abuse on her as he bent down to lick at her nipple.

"Come for me Naomi. I want you to come on my cock."

Dean moved his hand down to finger her clit as he fucked her. He could see her face tensing and the sweat was dripping from both of them. He felt her before she told him.

"I'm coming, Dean, I'm coming on your dick."

"Whose dick baby?" Dean asked moaning and feeling himself about to come.

"Yours, Dean... fucking... yours."

Naomi couldn't even get her words right.

Dean gave a few more jabs into her "mine, mine, mine, this is mine. No one else."

Naomi felt him looking into her eyes "Yours. No one else."

Dean gave one final thrust and came as she clenched him, milking him harder as she came with him.

Dean slowly humped against her coming down from his high. He slowly pulled out of her and got up to flush the used condom down the toilet. Naomi's body was still feeling the tremors from their activity. She moved to get up from the bed as Dean was coming back from the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Naomi was sitting up in the bed. "I… umm… didn't know if you wanted me to leave or…"

Dean cocked his head to the side as he got back into the bed with her. "You can stay if you want."

Naomi nodded her head and rolled against him both of them still naked and sweaty but she always enjoyed this part. It was something about the connection after sex like that.

Dean wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled up against him.

"You can stay as long as you want." He repeated.

Naomi nodded her hands drifting up and down his chest that had smooth hair feeling her eyes drift close. Dean was rubbing lazy circles up and down her arm as he heard her breath even and knew she was sleep. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over them.

He knew after tonight they were both in trouble and no denying what was going on between them.


	16. Chapter 16

Naomi was walking back towards her room exhausted after the night she just had, when she went to take a shower Dean joined her and they continued their activities there. She felt good yet a bit sore. She replayed the evening in her head and felt so loss on what to do. The words _mine_ kept coming to her head and she felt it when he asked. Her body never responded to anyone the way it did to Dean but her heart was still with Jimmy.

_Is it possible to have two different connections? Can I even see myself loving Dean?'_

Love and Dean were two words she never thought would come to her mind. She knew for a fact she didn't love him but if they continued this and he continued to please not just her body but her mind; it would happen.

She thought of the man behind the door; she loved Jimmy and the thought of her hurting him conflicted her. She wasn't the type of woman to be this deceptive but she felt it was worth the risk for Dean.

_But what I want is going to eventually hurt Jimmy and everyone around me._

Naomi's thoughts were going into another section as she thought how her infidelity would affect not just Jimmy but her relationship with WWE, Roman, friends, his family, her family. Naomi found herself crying just standing at the door; the tears wouldn't stop coming down. She was trying to hold it in as to not wake anyone else up however she didn't hear the door opening behind her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as she jumped slightly.

"Come to my room real quick Naomi; it looks like you need someone to talk to."

Naomi turned to face the person that owned the voice finding Seth as he guided her into the room.

The gentle touch on her shoulder set Naomi off into more tears. Seth grabbed a cup of water and handed it to her trying to get her to calm down. He pulled her into his arms allowing her to cry on his shirt. "It's going to be okay." He rubbed her back gently.

Naomi shook her head indicating that it wasn't. She was a horrible person, she just destroyed her women's championship, she ruined lives, and she's ruining Jimmy's life. She was trying to stop her thoughts from going into this place and it was not working. Naomi started exhaling her to control her breathing so she could finally talk.

"Dean told me you know." She got the words out while still choking up a bit.

Seth nodded. "Is that what you're crying about?"

Naomi nodded still trying to keep her breath in control. "I love Jimmy so fucking much but with Dean… It's different."

Seth stared at her taking her hand and guiding her to the bed to sit on the edge. "It's new. It's exciting."

Naomi nodded again playing with her fingers. "It's not just that. I was always intrigued by him other than Renee no one really got to know him and he always stared at me like he hated me but I finally figured it out why and now… we're here. I have feelings for him Seth, it's not the same as Jimmy but I know if we continue I can see myself falling for the guy."

Seth rubbed his beard. "Don't you think you already have?"

Naomi looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"You and Dean could hardly keep away from each other when we went to breakfast and at Adventuredome you two were acting like a couple, playful touches, finishing each other sentences. Cameron noticed too but I had to stir her away from finding the truth; I think she believed me. You can't keep doing this with both of them, believe me I know."

Seth took a seat beside her while continuing his conversation. "I cheated on Leigh a few months ago. It wasn't as deep as you and Dean but it could've went there if I hadn't stopped it."

Naomi looked up, shocked by his words. Seth was always a flirty type you could see it in the relationship between him and Cameron but she couldn't believe he actually cheated.

"I felt trapped by our relationship and being on the road constantly doesn't help. It was a mistake and I almost lost her because of it, that's what made me realize what I wanted."

"I can't believe you cheated." Naomi started "But after being in this situation I feel like I can't stop yet Seth but what we're doing is going to hurt everyone and probably our careers if it ever gets out and even knowing this, I want to go back to him. I wish I could wake up with him just one morning."

"It was an error on my part that I'm still trying to make up to her for. It's coming along slowly where she's getting the trust back but once it's gone…" Seth raised his palms up "I can't tell you what to do but you're going to have to figure out what's more important. However, you're falling for him, it might be slow but don't be ignorant to it."

Naomi knew his words were true. She enjoyed spending time with him, she enjoyed baiting him, she could even still smell him on her and it was comforting. Dean penetrated her more than her thoughts but was he worth it?

"I know I am… Fuck Seth."

Seth chuckled to himself "No thanks Naomi."

She elbowed him hard and he placed his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, your secret is safe with me but you have some difficult choices to make and if the pace of you and Dean keeps going this way, It's going to be soon."

"I know and Jimmy is going home to visit his kids and I'm going to be on the road with Dean."

Seth rubbed his hands through his messy ponytail. "This is going to be some shit then."

"Has Dean talked about me to you?"

"I can't violate the bro code for you but based on his actions what do you think?"

"He's catching feelings as well or something is changing. Tonight even proved it."

Seth playfully covered his ears "I don't want to hear about what happened tonight! It's bad enough I saw you get off at I-Hop"

Naomi placed her hands over her mouth. "Holy shit, you saw that?"

"I had to rinse my eyes out several times and I am trying to rinse that memory out of my head."

Naomi looked at the clock on the night stand. "I need to get back."

Seth stood up pulling her up by her hands. "Just be careful Naomi what you and Dean have a hell of a lot consequences than me. I want to see that belt around your waist and I don't want to have to break up a fight between Dean and Roman."

Naomi groaned. "I'll figure this out and thanks for letting me use your shirt as a handkerchief."

Seth gave her another hug. "It's okay but I'm going to need payment for this therapy session. I only take cash."

Naomi walked towards the door and winked at him "I got you."

Seth closed the doors behind him and sat on his bed placing his head in hands "This is going to blow up in all our faces."

A/N: I can't explain the reason behind all the updates. I think I just got a lot on my mind and this story helps me get away. There is going to be another jump to progress the story. Please review! They make me happy.


	17. Chapter 17

A few nights after that talk with Seth, Naomi found herself avoiding Dean more and spending time with Jimmy before he left to go back home to visit his family and kids. Jimmy was currently in bed cuddled up with her and kissing her forehead.

"Girl, you can't hold off on me like that anymore, you know I had to go in beast mode."

Naomi laughed at her boyfriend for being goofy as she tangled her legs around his.

"I can't believe you're leaving in a few hours"

Jimmy kissed her again. "I'm looking forward to seeing my family and my rug rats though. I wish you could've came with me this time around."

Naomi smiled thinking of his children Joshua and Jaclyn, when they first met she was hesitant about dating someone with children due to the horror stories she heard however the relationship Jimmy had with his kid's mother was great.

"Make sure you give them a big hug and kiss from me."

"You know I will."

"You should try to bring them here for my big title win Sunday." Naomi teased. The specifics of her match haven't been fully discussed but she knew she was in for the Diva's belt just not sure when.

Jimmy slowly ran his fingers through Naomi's hair. "Don't get cocky but I'll see if Sabrina won't mind. Naomi, we need to talk before I go."

Naomi felt herself shirking away from him but his grip on her tightened as he sat them both up in the bed. She hated sentences that started off with "we need to talk"; it was never good. He turned so he was looking her in his eyes to have this conversation.

"Naomi, you know I love you so much, you would just have to say one word and I would give you the word on whatever platter you want. I have been patient since I asked you to marry me but it's been months and you won't even talk about it."

Naomi opened her mouth to speak however Jimmy placed his fingers over her lips. "Let me get this out first. I know you love me but lately there seems to be a disconnect between us, look how long it took for us to finally have sex. We used to be on the same page and now not so much." Jimmy rubbed his free hand through his hair. "I don't want to do this because I don't want to damper the day we've had so far but… I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you want to be with me as husband and wife or not."

Naomi wanted to speak so badly but she could tell that he wasn't finished.

"I'm just saying Naomi, I'm giving you to the end of the week to decide if you want to marry or me. I don't want you to feel any pressure..."

He felt Naomi raising her eyebrow at him. _No pressure? You're telling me that I have until Sunday to decide if I want to marry you, after I just told you what Sunday was to me._

"I understand that you have commitment issues due to past relationships but you know I'm not that dude. I worship you basically Naomi and unfortunately I can't continue to wait for you to decide, it's not fair to me."

Naomi couldn't disagree. She knew she wasn't being fair to him with a lot of the choices she's made or ones that she hasn't. _Why can't I just say yes? Jimmy's right. I never question him, he's safe…_

Naomi took her hand in his. "You're right baby. I haven't been fair to you and I apologize for not thinking of your feelings as well as focusing on mine. I love you so damn much you have been with me through everything since you used that tired line to ask me out."

She still couldn't say what made her say the next line: "Yes. I'll marry you."

Jimmy sat up "What?! Say that again"

"Jimmy Fatu, yes it would be an honor to be your wife."

"One more time."

Naomi comically rolled her eyes. "I didn't say nothing."

Jimmy grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her in for a kiss and looking deep into her eyes. "One more time, please."

Naomi pecked his lips gently. "I want to be Mrs. Fatu." She felt tears coming to hers looking at his face. She couldn't believe how elated he was.

"Wait, wait right here."

"Where am I going to go?" Naomi asked laughing.

Jimmy hopped out the bed in his boxers rummaging through his suitcase until he came out with the ring he presented to her. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said 'wait right there' because I want you to stand up so I can do this the right way.

"You know I don't have any clothes on other than this t-shirt and panties. How are we going to tell people you proposed again in our underwear?"

"Well it's unconventional like us so get out the bed and stand here so I can do this again the right way."

Naomi got out of bed as Jimmy got on one knee. "Naomi McCray, I have never felt this much happiness in my heart since the birth of my kids and I am glad that I pursued you and even happier that you accepted that first date and since I already made you answer three times. I won't be repetitive."

Jimmy took the ring that he picked out for Naomi. It wasn't traditional like her it was a chic, artistic design is an engagement ring from the Angelique collection. It features 0.21 cwt. of diamonds with rose gold accents. He slipped the ring on her finger and started to tear up as he jumped up to hug her.

Naomi wrapped her arms around him not believing how easy it was to say yes even though she felt warning signals going off in her body at the same time. _What the hell did you just do Naomi?_

Jimmy picked her up and placed her back in the bed. "You know we have to consummate the engagement now?"

Naomi's heart was racing a million miles a minute but for a complete different reason as she felt Jimmy's lips descend upon hers again…

After their many lovemaking sessions Naomi was assisting Jimmy in packing and herself so she could check out the hotel room and head to the venue for her hair appointment.

"I'm shocked you haven't text anyone yet." Naomi stated looking at her fiancée who was putting his shoes on.

"Pointless. I'll tell Jey in a few and I want our parents to hear it from me first before it's reported everywhere."

"Should I take the ring off then?"

Jimmy looked up at her "You better not! I'm not worried about anyone with E finding out as long as they know not to make it public first."

"I'll make sure to relay that to everyone after they ask me what's on my hand."

Jimmy's phone started to ring and she knew that meant the car was ready to take him to the airport. He came over to give her a tight hug. "I can't believe I have to leave you this soon after this. I hope you keep that body ready because you're going to be in a world of trouble when I come back."

Naomi smiled "Yeah. I'm shaking in my heels Uce."

Jimmy kissed her "You'll be doing more than that when I get back."

Naomi gave him another hug and walked him to the car not saying anything to Jey about the engagement since she knew Jimmy wanted to say it first. She ran back to the room to do another through check to make sure she had everything. She grabbed her bag so she could run and check out and meet with her stylist, her goal was to try out different styles until she found one for Sunday.

As she was shutting the door behind her she felt a strong push of familiar hands as she was pressed against her door and lips fell upon her. _Dean._

Naomi felt the kisses and was trying to resist but it's like her body was stronger than her will power because she was rubbing her hands through his hair, as he sucked on her bottom lip.

Dean suddenly pulled away from her. "Ride with me and Seth after the show."

Naomi shook her head. "I can't."

Dean took in her appearance and something was off. "What do you mean you can't? Your boyfriend is gone right?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Naomi said lowly.

"I know you two didn't break up unless…" Dean's eyes trailed down to her left hand noting the engagement ring.

Naomi's breath hitched as he made his expression unreadable.

"Congratulations."

Naomi nodded again. "Thanks"

"Uce is a good dude."

Naomi felt nervous for some reason. _Yeah, you just made out with a guy minutes after getting engaged, definitely nothing wrong with this. _

Naomi and Dean walked to the elevator as she pressed the button to go down. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, or at least for her. She tried not to stare at him his eyes appeared bluer than ever, his hair was unkempt due to her fingers or maybe him, and his beard needed to be shaved some but with all this she thought he was beautiful.

_Snap out of it, _

_He's not beautiful. You're engaged, _

_But, not like that stopped me when you had a boyfriend._

Naomi knew then she was in trouble when she was having an argument with herself in her mind.

The elevator finally came as Dean let her get on first. She could feel his eyes on her but she said nothing and kept looking ahead.

Once the elevator reached the lobby both of them went to check out as they were riding in separate cars. Dean spotted Seth and Roman as he waved at them.

"See you around Giggles." He stated as he moved past her but before he could go he whispered in her ear "I hope you know regardless of that ring, you're still mine."

Naomi watched him take off as she spotted Alicia, Rosa, and Paige coming towards her. She couldn't even respond to his words because regardless of the ring she felt it too. She was royally fucked.

A/N: Don't kill me! *throws Ambrose in the room with you butt naked* This chapter was written more than 8 times and even now I want to redo it. I wasn't expecting for them to get engaged either but I started writing and it kept going and this is what happened. I personally adore Jonathan and Trin's relationship and that's why I said A/U because I know she would never cheat but here ya' go. Hope you all enjoy Ambrose and I'll try to start working on the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Naomi was feeling energized after her non-title match against Diva's champ Nikka Bella. They both put on one hell of a match for it to not be for the title. She was waiting on Cesaro to finish up since she was riding with him, Renee, and Alicia to the next city.

Naomi placed the ring back on her finger after taking it off for the match. She wanted to make sure Jimmy had time to tell everyone before the WWE Universe found out and it would be posted all over the dirtsheets. She heard tons of congratulations from everyone except for Seth. He let it be known he didn't agree with her decision but she wasn't able to explain to him what happened due to the time constraints.

_I know it's rushed but I do love him…_

Naomi saw Renee walking up to her and Naomi stretched her hands out for a hug but Renee had other things, grabbing her hand "why didn't you tell me?"

Naomi started laughing as Renee inspected the ring. "I thought you knew with everyone else?"

"No! As my friend you were supposed to be the one to let me know! Didn't I tell you about mine personally?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, she loved Renee but she could be such a drama queen at times. "My plan was to tell you but Paige and Alicia saw it first and you know they can't keep their mouths closed."

"It's so beautiful and unique! Let's have a double wedding!" Renee squealed.

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "No. Renee calm down. We haven't even chosen anything yet, it just happened yesterday."

Renee finally hugged her friend. "I'm just so happy for you. I know you were hesitant to take the plunge but I'm glad you did it. Jimmy loves you, you love him. It was meant to be."

Naomi nodded not wanting to respond. She knew they loved each other but "meant to be". She wasn't sure if anything was meant to be when she had feelings for another guy whom just happened to be one of her best friend's exes.

"Hey ladies! Are you ready?" Alicia came running up to them giving each one a hug. "This is going to be so fun."

"I'm driving, you and Cesaro can sit in the back."

Alicia started smiling with a big grin on her face and Naomi was excited to play matchmaker.

"He's in a match against Roman & Dean isn't he?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, we were talking a bit before the match." Alicia answered.

Renee raised her eyebrow. "You having a crush is so cute 'Licia!"

Alicia frowned up at Renee while walking closer to Naomi and Renee. "Let's not go there with crushes, shall I remind you about you and Dean? You were so in lust with him before you finally said something" Alicia nudged Naomi to get her to join in and Naomi faked a smile. "Come on, don't you remember how you swooned when he would walk into the room and you called him 'walking sex' your words!'

"Oh goodness. Remind me not to tell you anything. That was how long ago?"

Alicia started laughing "I'm just messing with you I know you're happily engaged now after months of being upset over that breakup."

Naomi decided to stop the conversation. She was already feeling uncomfortable thinking of how Renee cried for weeks after she finally decided to end their on and off relationship. Renee was heartbroken over the end of their relationship and here she was cheating on her boyf- fiancée with him.

"I think the match just ended. Let's head towards the garage so we can go."

Alicia looked at her with an odd look at her face. "What's the rush?"

"I just don't want to be driving all night. I do want to get some sleep and if I'm not mistaken our little interviewer here has early appearances." She gestured towards Renee with that sentence.

"I do have to be up but it's okay, that's what coffee, candy, chocolate, and soda is for lady."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I'll be at the garage then in the car."

She walked off happy to be away from that conversation. Naomi knew she had no reason to be upset because she was the one that was in the wrong. She just couldn't keep listening

_Or maybe your guilt is getting at you now? You feel guilty because how could you explain to everyone that you are cheating on your fiancée? You could lose everything. _

Naomi sped up walking towards the rental that was waiting for her. When she reached the car one of the security guards held the door open as she tried to keep her breath even.

_Calm down. You can't let them know anything is wrong, although, storming out is a clear clue that something wasn't right._

Naomi got in the car and turned the radio on and started texting Jimmy to let him know how she was. The radio was playing some old school slow music and Naomi found herself humming along to Michael Jackson. He responded asking her about sexting him which made her smile. She sat there texting until she heard a knock on the window, she looked up expecting to see her car buddies but instead saw Dean. She put her phone down deciding what she should do.

_Great. The person you don't want to see._

_Quit lying to yourself, you've been wanting to see him since he still referred to you as his._

Naomi rose the window down trying to play it cool "Yes, Ambrose?"

"Alicia and Renee wanted to let you know it was going to be a few minutes, Zo is getting checked out."

"Is he okay? What's wrong?" Naomi was about to open the door but Dean's hand stilled her.

"He's okay, may have a slight sprain in his ankle."

"Why couldn't they just text me?"

"I volunteered, needed to get some air after that match, adrenaline pumping and all."

Naomi nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Are you going to invite me in the car? It's chilly." Dean said with a small smirk on his face.

Naomi knew she shouldn't open the door but what was she supposed to do leave him out there? She unlocked the door and he got into the passenger side after adjusting the seat so he could put his feet up.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but was only seconds as Dean's finger started trailing up and down her pants. Naomi looked at his finger and he just seemed comfortable with the actions but inside Naomi felt on fire.

_Why does his touch do this to me?_

"Saw your match, damn impressive. I would just soften the dropkick a bit. You looked winded afterwards."

"Yeah, I had to, Nikki wasn't in the right position and I don't want to hurt her so I tried to switch it up a bit."

Dean's hand stayed still on her leg and she felt herself putting her right hand over his. She played with his rough fingers for a bit before taking them in hers. Dean stayed quiet as she moved her thumb along his index finger.

"This is wrong." She finally said not looking at him but instead out the window. Her hand still had a firm grip on his because she couldn't find it within her to let go.

Dean looked up at her noticing she was staring at the ring before he could ask her which was wrong another knock came at the window.

Dean let their hands go without them seeing although with the tinted windows he doubted anyone could as Naomi let the windows down.

Renee was standing outside the car looking at the two weirdly. "I'm shocked you haven't killed him yet."

Dean threw her a small smile. "Not everyone wants to kill me Renee."

Renee was about to interject however Naomi stopped before it could turn into an argument. "IS everything okay?"

Renee stared at Dean before responding to Naomi distractedly. "Yeah, yeah, everyone is on their way so Dean you can run along."

"I think I'm going to stay right here." Dean teased.

Naomi felt some sort of tension and was not in the mood for it, not today. "Ambrose get the hell out. It's cold and we have a long drive ahead, thanks for keeping me company."

Dean nodded. "My pleasure."

He opened the door to let her in as everyone else came barreling out. Renee slid into the passenger side but still had that expression on her face. "You can get in the back Dean." She said with the door still open.

"I'm good, everyone is coming now."

Naomi looked out the side mirror and noticed everyone coming and Cesaro had a slight limp but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Roman was helping to the car to ensure he didn't put too much pressure on his ankle. Alicia climbed into the car sitting herself behind Renee.

"Is everything okay?" Naomi asked adjusting her mirror again.

"Couldn't be better." Cesaro joked. "It's just a sprain, just need to stay off it and keep this compress on it."

Roman and Dean were standing outside the car talking with Dean making wild gestures with his hand. Renee seemed to snap out of her thoughts to yell out the window "Hey, you two idiots, move so we can take off.'"

Roman gave Renee the finger before moving out the way and heading to their own car.

Naomi slowly pulled off, luckily the arena wasn't far from the highway attempting to listen to Cesaro and Alicia conversation, and the two appeared to be hitting it off much to Naomi's pleasure. She nudged Renee to see if she was paying attention. Renee acknowledged her with a small and a wink.

Naomi knew something was up with her and it seemed to change after seeing Dean. Naomi tried her best to keep her mind on the road but knew something was bothering her and she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She looked over at her as Renee turned the music up.

_I think that she knows _were Naomi's thoughts as she hit the highway.


	19. Chapter 19

Naomi eyes were getting heavy as she drove to the next city. _Only 2 more hours to go, so you're almost there. _She looked to the right of her at Renee whom was still being quiet and texting on her phone. Alicia and Cesaro were fast asleep with Alicia cuddled up next to him and his arm around her shoulder. Naomi smiled looking in the rearview mirror, she hoped the two would work; Alicia didn't have the best luck when it came to men.

Naomi looked down as her phone was constantly blinking and she had a feeling it was Jimmy but he could wait a few more hours till she could get away and text or call him back.

"Seth wants us to pull over at the next exit; Dean's pissing him off for whatever reason." Renee interrupted her thoughts with a smile on her face at their antics.

Naomi looked at her and nodded. "Good, we can stretch our legs out."

Renee went back to being quiet which made Naomi have to ask what was wrong. She had a feeling she knew and was upset to lose a friend. "What's wrong Renee?"

Renee drew out a deep breath and Naomi knew whatever it was going to be very long and inquisitive on Renee's end. "What were you and Dean talking about?"

Naomi kept her eyes on the road in order to avoid contact. "My match, apparently he caught bit of it."

Renee nodded again slowly "That's it?"

Naomi looked over at her friend for a brief moment before turning her eyes back to the road. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just…" Renee trailed off. "This is so damn stupid but he seems like he's over me finally."

"What? You broke up with him, remember and got engaged, what do you expect?"

"This sounds so damn immature and shit but I don't know, he didn't put up a fight at all and then seeing him in the car with you, it looked like…"

"Like what?"

"You two looked like a couple…" Renee started laughing after that sentence while Naomi was panicking inside. "Saying it out loud makes me realize how dumb it sounds. You're absolutely in love with Jimmy, everyone sees it. I think I just realized that I kind of miss him, we're not as close as we used to be and I miss it."

Naomi sat silently in her thoughts. _What did she mean like a couple?_ "What the hell were we doing that looked like a couple?" Naomi threw a fake chuckle out to try and lessen the fact that she felt anxious.

"One. I told him to tell you and come back, I wasn't expecting him to be still sitting in the car. Two. The look he had on his face when you rolled the windows down. I was with him for 2 years so I know every facial expression he uses. Three. The way he was looking at you…It's a look of lust with a hint of longing… It was the same look he used to give me when we first started dating."

Naomi took exit for the convenience store not saying anything at first and focusing on the road. "Renee, I would never date your ex, Dean doesn't have feelings for me, far from it. We realized that yeah, we have more in common than we thought so now we can tolerate each other more."

Renee smiled. "I know. I was just over here worried about nothing. I mean he can see whomever because I'm engaged but not my best friend whom is also now engaged."

Naomi shook her head. "You two were in love you don't just get over love but you move past it. I think you miss his friendship more e than him. Just try and talk to him, get that friendship back."

Renee hit Naomi's leg "see this is why you're my friend."

Naomi rolled her eyes "So you're just using me for friendship?"

"Of Course Naomi, you know that's all you're good for, well that and getting the best snacks ever."

Naomi pulled into parking lot of the store and turned off the car. "Skittles, diet Coke, water, and do you want chocolate or chips?" Naomi turned to ask Renee before she got out the car.

"Ha! Muffins! With chocolate chip and I'll drive the rest of the way, you look knackered." Renee threw in.

Naomi felt a yawn coming on "I got it, less than 2 hours left." She opened the door to get out as Roman pulled up next to them and Dean and Seth hopped out stretching their legs.

"I'm driving because Roman is going to get us fucking killed." Seth ranted.

Naomi looked at them arguing like children before speaking "I'm tired, let's get these snacks or I'm going to leave you guys."

Seth came over throwing his arm around her. "The lady has spoken and Roman I'm fucking driving the rest of the way."

"Whatever man, I didn't get us killed." Roman grumbled.

Dean just shook his head "I didn't have any issues with your driving."

Seth glared at the both of them as they walked ahead and his arm was still on Naomi. "WE still need to talk." He said to her.

"I know Seth but not now. I have to talk with Ambrose apparently Renee noticed something and that's a whole 'nother conversation that we'll have later."

Seth eyes got wide as he looked at her dumbfounded. "Later today?"

Naomi nodded pushing his arm from around her so she could walk into the store. "Later."

The group picked up their snack as they head back to the car to continue the rest of the drive.

Once they finally made it to the hotel and checked in Naomi fell into the bed without showering. She didn't realize how tired she was until they got to the hotel. Everyone parted ways and went to their respective ways. Naomi was able to text Jimmy and spoke with him to let him know she made it to the hotel safely. Her eyes were starting to close as she heard her phone go off and she knew who it was before reaching over.

_I'm coming to your room. _

She knew this was going to happen, it wasn't a question, and there was never a question when it came to him. Naomi was ready to sleep but she wanted to get this out of the way also. She heard the light tap on her door. It took everything within her power to get up as she opened the door for Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest allowing her eyes to close a bit. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

Naomi kept her eyes closed as she nodded a bit. "I'm a little tired." She answered fighting back a yawn.

"Get in the bed."

Naomi obeyed without a question, the lack of sleep for the past few nights was starting to catch up with her. She laid down on her side on top of the covers and felt Dean sitting on the edge taking his shoes off before climbing in with her. She turned around and hugged him, laying her head on his chest.

"Renee knew something was up between us." She said into his chest.

"Seth mentioned it but he didn't know the full story."

Naomi went to tell Dean about the conversation they had in the car leaving the part out about Renee missing his friendship; she wanted to tell him but with all the secrets and infidelity she wanted Renee to have that conversation with him.

Dean listened without saying a word as she finished and closed her eyes again snuggling into his warmth even more. She knew she shouldn't be and the ring on her finger felt like it was burning her but she ignored as Dean rubbed his hands in her hair.

"I should've known Renee would've picked up on it. She could read me like no other."

"Well hide it, you hide it from me."

Dean chuckled. "You just can't read me as well yet."

Naomi just wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Maybe I don't want to."

Dean tugged her hair making her look up at him. "You do. I can see it right now. You're trying to figure me out, you're conflicted. I can read you Naomi. You wear your emotions on your chest, you can never hide from me what you're feeling because I can see it when I do this." Dean stared at her in her brown eyes as he bent down to peck her lips. "You wanted me to do that, your eyes went to my lips and stayed there. I told you, I can read you. I don't do nothing your eyes don't tell me to."

Naomi continued to stare at him and tilted her head to the side. "You want to stay with me tonight so you're hoping I stay awake so you won't have to ask." Naomi smiled "I'm learning. "

Dean don't confirm as he winked at her. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? You said that in the car 'this is wrong' what's wrong?"

Naomi shook her head "not tonight. I'm too tired for **this** conversation." She snuggled herself back into his chest inhaling his scent as he stroked her hair gently. "Stay with me." She mumbled.

Dean kissed her hair as he listened to her breaths sound calmer and lower. He knew she was asleep by then and he was going to join her shortly but he couldn't stop the words from rolling around his head.

"You've fallen for her Ambrose."

A/N: Okay, well they've both fell for each other (not love or is it?) Muah hahahaha lol.  
>Thanks for the reviews and supporting me!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for still reading everyone and sticking by me! This chapter goes kind of dark in the beginning so just a warning. Here's a chapter sooner than later after one of my reviewers OrchidI007711 mentioned "Unfaithful" by Rhianna and I was listening to it as I came up with some of this chapter.

Naomi looked around the room and saw Jimmy standing over her shaking his head at her as she was still laying in Dean's arms. "Jimmy?" She whispered trying to get Dean's hands off her as she noticed the tears streaming down Jimmy's cheeks.

"How could you Naomi?" Jimmy asked in sorrow as tears went silently down his cheek. "Was I not enough? Was my love for you not enough that you're with him?"

Jimmy gestured towards Dean who was still asleep unaware of the drama unfolding in front of him. "I hope you're ready to kiss all of this goodbye." He looked around him taking in her surroundings.

Naomi was silent, it was like her lips couldn't move and Dean's grip tightened on her, unmoving. She struggled to get away from him as she cried with Jimmy. She saw his heart breaking in front of her and she couldn't be the one to be the cause of it.

"I…" Naomi tried to stay but she noticed Jimmy taking something out of his pocket.

She saw the barrel pointing at her in the head and she couldn't speak.

"I love you so much Naomi but I'll be damned if I watch this happen in front of me. You were my happiness and look what you did to it." Jimmy kept the gun at her head with shaking hands as she struggled to get from Dean's arms and grab him.

He shook his head staring into her eyes, still crying. "I can't even do it to you." His hand rose to point the gun to his head.

Naomi finally felt her voice "Jimmy, no, please, please don't do it. I love you!" Naomi was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Dean let me go! Dean wake up!"

Jimmy looked at her with the gun still at his head. "Do you love him?"

Naomi was silent as she looked at him.

"Fucking answer me, do you love him?"

"I…D—No."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. Do you fucking love him or not?!" He moved the gun away from his head and pointed it a Dean. "Answer."

"Put the gun away so we can talk, please."

Jimmy cocked the gun. "We are talking now answer me. Do you love him or not?"

Naomi started crying as she looked over at Dean and back at Jimmy.

"I can't believe this… you fucking love him."

Naomi watched as he quickly put the gun back to his temple. The tears ran down his face harder as his hand touched the trigger.

"Goodbye Naomi."

Naomi sat up in the bed breathing heavily and looked around the room. She was expecting to see Jimmy standing over her but instead Dean was looking at her as she started sobbing into her hands. She couldn't believe it was just a dream. Her chest hurt as the tears wouldn't stop.

"Naomi, are you okay?" He reached to touch her but Naomi pushed his hands away. The thought of his touch made it worst as she tried to erase the images in her head. The hurt in Jimmy's eyes and the sound of Dean's voice was doing a number on her as she tried to get her breathing in control.

Naomi hopped out the bed and ran to the bathroom. She fell on the floor as she threw everything she ate last night before going to bed. Her stomach was empty as she dry heaved and she knew her face looked a mess.

Dean stood in the door with narrowed eyes. He woke up when he felt her struggling against him in his arms. He had a glass of water in his hand. He walked closer to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"Drink this."

Naomi took the water and started sipping but she found she couldn't look him in his eyes. Not after that dream. A decision had to be made now. She looked at the glass of water and was about to speak but before she could he interrupted her.

"I know. This is it."

Naomi nodded grateful because she didn't know if she could say it. She rubbed her face with her t-shirt still looking into the glass. "This is wrong." She whispered repeating the words she said last night. There was no point that she thought this was right but after that dream and the thought of hurting Jimmy any further terrified her. "

Naomi didn't know if she telling herself or him. The dream came back into her head _you fucking love him. _Naomi found herself thinking it was just the dream talking but as he touched her chin to make her look at him she stared into his eyes.

"_Oh God. I love him." _Naomi thought as Dean leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Naomi never thought it was possible to love two men. She talked about women that did it because your heart should only belong to one person but in this case, you realized that it wasn't the case but she had to let Dean go. She couldn't do that to Jimmy, he didn't deserve any of the lies, hurt, and infidelity she inflicted upon him, regardless if he knew or not.

Dean stood up and grabbed her hand to help her off the floor. Naomi took his hand feeling numb, there were too many thoughts and emotions running through her.

"Look, I can take off now but want to make sure you're good first." He said after walking her to the foot of the bed. "However, if this is going to be it…" He started before he placed his mouth on her not caring that she just threw up nor that neither of them brushed their teeth.

Naomi tried to fight the kiss thinking of the dream, wanting to make sure Jimmy was still in Florida and away, not wanting to see the hurt look in Jimmy eyes but she gave in as Dean forced his tongue into her mouth. He started to pull her clothes off quickly as he disrobed leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Dean pulled away from her and stared like he was trying to etch her into his mind. "You are so beautiful." He picked her and laid her on the bed as he climbed on top of her kissing her slowly everywhere.

Naomi felt the difference. He was so gentle with her body as his hands trailed all over them gently. It was like he wanted to make sure he remembered every curve on her body.

Dean had her lean up as he took her bra off with one hand and kissing her nipples softly. Naomi moaned into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms and legs around him slowly rubbing her panty clothed wetness against him.

Naomi noted there were no rules that he gave her as he allowed her hands to rub all over him. She decided if this was going to be the last time she was going to take advantage. She slowly rolled him over so he was underneath her as she sat up straddling his thighs. Her tongue worked slowly against his neck until she dragged it down to his chest, sucking on each nipple.

"Naomi…" Dean moaned her name lowly as her continued its trip reaching the top of his boxers.

She let her breasts rub against him as she tonged the edge of his boxers. She tugged on them a bit as he lift his lips up so she could remove them. Naomi slid her panties off leaving both of them in the nude. Her hands grabbed his dick, stroking them slowly as he moaned above her.

"Please, just put your mouth on it."

Naomi almost stopped because she never heard Dean say please to anyone. She decided to end his torment as she slowly inched his head into her mouth as he hissed below her. Her tongue licked the pre-come out of the slit as she continued her motions of only sucking the head into her mouth.

"Naomi… fuck, please just… fuck."

Naomi smiled below him as she took him out her mouth and blew on the head gently before kissing it and decided to put all of him in her mouth.

Dean's hips bucked off the bed as she had all of him in her mouth. Naomi adjusted her mouth to bob up and down. Dean's hands were all over her hair, grabbing the bed. She couldn't believe how undone he was.

"Naomi stop, if this is going to be it then we can't end it like this."

Naomi gave one last suck as she slowly took him out her mouth. She straddled him again as she felt him near her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

She knew what he was asking. They didn't have a condom but Naomi was on the Mirena and she trusted Dean and fuck, she loved him too.

Naomi nodded reaching under her to grab him and guide him into her entrance. He slowly pushed into her as she slowly came down. The intrusion without a condom almost made Dean come there but he held off feeling her velvety walls.

Naomi slowly started rock against him, barely moving as she just wanted this to last as long as they could.

"Look at me Naomi." Dean moaned from below her.

Naomi's eyes opened as she stared at him and she wish this was a different time, different people. She wanted him to be hers but she couldn't do that to Jimmy, the other man in her life. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as Dean grabbed her hips.

Dean rolled them over with him still inside her as he started to thrust against her a bit faster but still slow, he just wanted to feel her on him. Her walls were clenching him as he sat up to stare at her.

Naomi felt the way he was looking at her and she knew this was not fucking, they were making love.

"I know." That's all he said.

Naomi let the tears run down as she gripped his arms. "I l…"

Dean placed his lips against hers to silence her as his kiss matched the rhythm they both set. He pulled his lips away from her and started thrusting into her faster. He couldn't wait to spill into her for the first and last time.

Naomi could feel the urgency in his thrusts as she also was about to come. She pulled him down again as she lift her hips.

"Dean, Dean… Coming…" Naomi moaned.

"Come on me. I want to feel it."

He felt Naomi arch under him as her pussy felt like a vice that he couldn't move nor pull out of her. Her body was rigid under him as he also spilled into her at the same time. Dean laid onto Naomi gently as he stayed inside of her and he could feel the tremors against his softening dick.

Their breathing was heavy as when he tried to pull out Naomi just pulled him closer. "Just a few more moments, okay?"

Dean nodded. He wasn't ready to leave yet but he knew the longer he stayed the harder it was going to be for both of them. He knew the words she was going to say, he felt it this morning. She was in love with him and her fiancée and he was the casualty. He accepted it because he knew it going in.

Dean never expected Naomi to fall in love with him throughout this and he could say… he didn't think he would fall in love with her either.

A/N: Blame R&B for this chapter. This story is going to wrap up shortly. Although, who do you think she should be with Dean or Jimmy? Leave it in a review, Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but having a struggle with how I want to continue further. I appreciate all those reading and reviewing even if it's not "realistic" since you know it's called FAN fiction.

Seth looked over at Dean as he hit the punching bag with his headphones on. He was in the gym with him and Roman as it was the evening before Battleground. He finally spoke to Naomi and she revealed to him what transpired between her and Dean and their current situation. He tried not to tell her "I told you so" but he never said those words to her after seeing how distraught she was. He tried to talk to Dean about it but he blew it off that he was okay but Seth knew he was bothered and maybe in love with her too but he couldn't get a read of him yet.

Roman suddenly put the weights back loudly interrupting Seth's thoughts. "Let's go bowling."

"What man?"

"I feel wired for this match tomorrow, let's go bowling or out." Roman said raising his arms above his head to stretch.

"I'm down." Seth nodded. He was feeling a bit wired too he had a big match for his briefcase with Sandow and he wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be.

Dean, Ryback, Axel, and Roman had a match for the Intercontinental title which was a big deal since it'd be the first time they had to go against each other since the split.

"Dean!" Roman tried to shout at Dean since the last time he touched him in the middle Dean swung his fist and almost blackened his face.

"Dean!" Seth and Roman yelled simultaneously.

Dean quit punching the bag to look at the two men while taking the headphones out his ear.

"What?"

"Let's go bowling. Ro's treat."

"When the hell did I decide that?"

"Now." Dean chimed in. "Shower then meet in the lobby?"

"Sounds like a plan." Seth said cleaning off the barbell he was using.

After they went their separate ways to get ready Dean sat in his room staring at his phone. He hadn't talked to Naomi in 4 days and she appeared to be purposely avoiding him. He wasn't upset because he knew this was going to happen eventually but not after months of them carrying on. He wanted to text her but would think back to her face on their last night together and he didn't want to see her like that again. Dean still thought of her as his regardless and had to admit that he never felt this way about anyone including Renee and knew it was love or some sort of twisted love he felt for Naomi. He saw the text from Seth that he and Roman were downstairs as he ignored the temptation to text her.

The ride to the bowling alley was laid back as the three enjoyed their time together as friends making inappropriate jokes and sexual innuendos. They pulled into the little hole in the wall bowling alley and Seth noticed the rental first.

"Guys night out may be a bust, looks like Renee is here." Seth parked next to her rental.

"We don't have to hang out with her." Roman piped in while opening the door. "Although, it doesn't matter to me either way."

The guys exited the car to go inside. The alley was practically empty however there were a few fans that recognized them and got autographs and took pictures. Dean spotted Renee as she and Naomi were in the corner bowling _of course she's here._

The girls heard the noise as they looked over and noticed them, Renee waved from across the room as she watched the guys get their shoes. Naomi did quick wave as she went her turn and bowled and it went into the gutter.

Renee looked over and started laughing "Finally! I can catch back up because I think you're cheating."

"It's not my fault you suck Renee." Naomi stuck her tongue out playfully as she sat down and took another sip of her tequila on the rocks.

"I don't suck, you're cheating."

Naomi laughed "Yeah, I cheated when I bowled all those strikes and you could barely get a spare. Just admit I have skills."

"You got skills alright, skills at losing." Naomi laughed.

She was glad that Renee asked her to hang out this evening; it was still early so there wasn't much of a crowd and she was tired of the thoughts in her head. She was missing Dean like crazy however connected with Jimmy a lot more but a part of heart still missed the man across the room and seeing him flirt with some fans effortlessly as they rubbed his leather jacket sent a pang to her heart.

"Did you hear me Naomi?" Renee asked again staring at Naomi.

"No." Naomi played it off laughing. "I think I need to put this drink down; I'm blanking out left and right."

"Did you want them to join us? Might make for an interesting game?"

Naomi shook her head looking over as Dean smiled flirtatiously at the young woman who was almost flinging herself on him. "Nah, they came here for their fun, we'll continue having ours and I'll keep spanking your ass."

Renee grabbed her ball "Nope, you shall not win this first game Nay."

The guys got a lane at the other side of the room as Roman looked at the girls that didn't seem to be going away anytime soon batting their eyes at him and his boys. He knew Dean was going to flirt because that's the kind of guy he was. He noticed that Dean was quieter the past several days and that seemed to go out the window.

"I'm heading to the bar with…?" Dean interrupted Roman as they set up their balls in their lane.

The young brunette who was wearing skinny jeans, flip flops, and a cut off shirt that exposed her nice belly and belly ring. "Rachel."

"Rachel." Dean said again winking at the boys. "I already know what everyone wants so I'll grab the beers."

Dean escorted the young woman to the beer to get the drinks feeling an extra set of eyes on him. He knew it was Naomi that was looking at him as he tried to ignore it. He ordered drinks for himself, her friends, and the guys.

Naomi tried not to stare at them however seeing him with someone else was doing a number on her. _Oh God, tonight I was supposed to relax. _She threw another ball in the gutter "Dammit!"

Renee did a jig around her sipping on her beer. "Told you it was a fluke!" She started gesturing to the computerized board. "I'm two strikes behind you now heifer."

Naomi swallowed the rest of her drink in one gulp. "I need another drink, don't cheat Renee. I know I have two turns left."

Naomi walked to the opposite end of the bar to get another drink. She looked over at Dean who watched her sway over; the young girl noticed Naomi and started squealing.

"Oh my god, Naomi?! Can I please have a picture with you as well?"

Naomi knew not to be rude besides it wasn't her fault she was caught in the web that was her and Dean. "Sure sweetie."

The girl angled the phone to take a selfie as Naomi put on her signature grin and posing with the girl. "There you go."

"Thank you so much!" Rachel gushed. "I can't believe this night!" The girl said happily as she sauntered back over to Dean

Dean snuck a peak at Naomi as she took the picture with the woman the t-shirt she wore hugged her curves along with the jeans and bowling shoes.

The bartender came over as Naomi placed her order of tequila on the rocks. The drink was placed in front of her promptly as she took another huge swallow. Dean watched her and could see from her body language she was upset.

"One more." He heard Naomi say.

He already knew from prior experience that' she was a lightweight and he could see it in the dip of her eyes but he couldn't do anything. This is what she wanted _but she's yours_ his voice in his head stated but it wasn't in public.

He took the drinks over to the boys. He flirted with Rachel as her friends attempted to flirt with Seth and Roman however both men were happily involved and ignored their advances. The two girls grew bored as they interacted more with each other. Dean took her number knowing he wasn't going to call her, after the girls left the guys they were able to be more relaxed but Dean's mind was elsewhere. He heard her loud giggling across the room as she got another strike.

"I think Naomi's drunk." Roman said laughing while taking another swig of his beer. "She's giggling way too much and way too loud. God, I hope we don't get a repeat at what happen at the last birthday party."

"What happened?" Seth interjected after getting another strike.

"She was so drunk, flirted with everyone in sight Jimmy was pissedddd especially after she hit on me." Roman laughed again looking over at the girls.

"Drunk Naomi sounds like a good time." Dean said while formulating a plan in his head. "Maybe we should join them."

Seth looked over Dean already guessing what his plan of attack was going to be.

Roman looked at the scoreboard "Might as well, game is over after Seth kicked both our asses."

Seth grabbed his ball interested in seeing what Dean had in mind exactly especially with everyone around. "Fine with me but before we close up how about we make sure it's okay?"

"I'll go." Dean volunteered sauntering away with the beer in his hand.

Renee looked up and noticed Dean coming towards them first. "Heads up Nay, we got a visitor."

Naomi almost dropped the ball she was holding as she whipped her head around. In her drunken state she threw the ball down the alley and hit 3 pins.

"Gotdammit!"

Renee turned back to laugh "You have one more chance but I hope you know I'm catching up."

Dean looked at Naomi as she tried to focus on getting a spare as she bent down with her tongue to the side concentrating as she hit the pins and was able to successfully knock them down.

"Yes!" Naomi exclaimed fist pumping the air. "You won't be able to catch up now Young."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Naomi as she started dancing circles around Renee her breasts bouncing to the music in her head.

"Guys wanted to know if we could hang." 

"Sure!"

"No!"

Renee turned around to Naomi's answer laughing. "I think Nay wants to keep it girls only, sorry Ambrose."

"Oh come on, it was Seth's idea anyways, said me and Ro weren't fun enough or some shit." The lie slipped easily out his mouth "You know how much of a Pre-Madonna he can be at times."

"Well… it may be more fun, what do you think?" Renee turned to her friend deciding to let her answer be the final word.

Naomi shrugged. "I don't care. I'm getting another drink, want anything?"

"Are you sure you can handle another drink?" Renee asked concerned. "Don't want you to ruin your big match or anything."

"I'm fine besides it's still early." Naomi called out as she walked away to the bar. Her heart was beating fast as she ordered tequila.

"Take it easy there."

Naomi stiffened as she felt Dean's lips against her ear and his body so close to hers. Her eyes closed as he pressed quickly against her and moved away to get another beer. She tried to keep her thoughts together but the small movement made her mind clouded with wanting to kiss him and hit him at the same time.

"I'm fine Ambrose." Naomi said not turning around to look at him.

"I know you are Naomi."

Naomi found herself smiling at the cheesy line but shook it off. _Why are you mad at him? Isn't this what you wanted? To be happy with Jimmy again and forget everything that took place? Yeah, but are you truly happy? _That was a path Naomi's mind would not allow her to take right now.

"This is what you wanted." He started reading her mind almost "even though with the way I can feel your body reacting to me, it confirms you're still mine." Dean looked around pressing his hardness against her.

He pulled away from her as the bartender came back placing another glass in front of Naomi and telling Dean he'll deliver their drinks shortly to their lane after Dean informed him they moved to play with the girls.

"Get ready to be spanked… in bowling I mean." Dean stated as he walked away. He wasn't sure why he was messing with her like this. He could see she was struggling with her feelings, it was written all over her face. _Maybe you just want to remind her of what she's missing or that you're missing her._

Dean looked back at her as she turned the same way. _Yeah, I miss her._

Naomi walked back towards the group as Seth was attempting to goad Renee in betting him money on the game.

"Come on Renee!"

"Seth, do you have a gambling problem?" Renee asked laughing. "You are always trying to get someone to pay something."

"It's not even like that but there's no such thing as too much money."

Roman slapped Seth on the back "Quit being so damn greedy."

Dean looked on shaking his head at his friends joke around loudly as they brought their balls to the lane walking away as he turned his head and noticed Renee sitting at the computer she was entering their names on and staring at him. "What?"

Renee shook her head "Nothing. Nothing, we just haven't hung out in awhile."

Dean felt his demeanor change after that. There was once a point in time when Renee was his best friend first before they involved themselves in a relationship and he did miss her friendship, a lot.

"We need to rectify that."

Renee's smile grew "Count on it Ambrose, maybe you and Naomi could join Brad and I, once you work through your issues." She said looking down at what she was entering.

Dean kept his face neutral at that sentence. "What?" 

"Don't. Not with me Dean."

Dean was about to respond when Naomi came back over followed by the server with 2 drinks in her hands.

"Here you go Renee." Naomi handed her a beer. "I know you have to drive but this game is going to take forever."

Renee took the beer from Naomi smiling and looked back at Dean "How about we play teams?"

"It's not even." Naomi said slurring her words a bit.

"No, well we all know that you are the best at bowling and Seth is and well… Roman…" Renee trailed off as Roman frowned.

"I am not that bad."

"Well, bad enough to be on our team." Renee said laughing. "So it'll be Seth, Roman, and I against Dean and Naomi."

Seth looked between Dean and Renee as she had a glint of something that he couldn't tell in her eyes as he kept his face blank like always and smiled at her. "Fine, you're on."

Naomi sipping her drink again "Don't I have a say in this?" 

Renee stood up clapping her hands "Nope. You and Dean get ready to get your asses kicked."

Naomi looked over at Dean and shrugged "Whatever, I hope you can bowl Ambrose."

Dean smirked "With one hand tied behind my back Giggles."

A/N: I apologize for taking so long. I've kind of lost how I wanted to proceed so that explains this very long filler chapter. The next chapter may continue this or may start Battleground. I don't know how Renee ended up finding out but her reaction to it will be next as well regardless of what I decide to do next. I thank everyone for reading and supporting this story even those that do not review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks once again for everyone your reviews and continuously reading this story of a pairing that you may have been closed off from. Glad to see Nabrose (pronounced Nay-brose or maybe it should be NaDean ooh like that better) might be a thing lol.

Naomi and Dean lost the first game due to Naomi being too intoxicated to focus however Naomi's competitive streak kicked in after listening to Seth boast for what felt like hours on end about beating them. Naomi grabbed some water and after giving Dean a pep talk putting all their issues aside and winning the second game.

"Ha! Now what Seth?" Naomi started dancing around them celebrating their victory. She finished up by going behind Dean and wrapping her hands around his waist.

"I couldn't have done it without you Ambrose." Naomi laid her head on his back as Dean noticed her eyes on the two and smirked at him. "Nope, not without you." She whispered where he could only hear.

Seth watched the exchange between Dean and Naomi as she buried herself more into him, murmuring words into his shirt as Dean started laughing to play it off. "Too many drinks Naomi."

"Told you." Roman threw in with a laugh.

Renee watched as Dean half-heartedly tried to peel Naomi as her eyes narrowed. _I knew it._ Naomi finally let him go with a laugh.

"Can't I celebrate beating y'all asses even after drinking?" Naomi slurred her words a bit.

Renee looked over at her friend feeling a multitude of emotions. "One more tie breaking game then I'm going to take off; I'm exhausted."

Naomi looked over at her sensing something else was wrong with her friend. Her mind also told her to let go of Dean. "My bad Dean, just was so excited about winning and Renee we can take off if you want. I think I beat you guys enough today."

"Wait, we get a rematch!" Seth exclaimed.

"Let's just wait till the next city we have time, gives us something to do next time." Naomi said looking at Renee.

Renee winked "We're going to win McCray so get prepared for this bowling ass kicking." She said while high fiving Seth and Roman.

Renee and Naomi grabbed their jackets and started to put them on.

"I need to settle my tab, be right back." Naomi walked off towards the bar.

Dean looked over her knowing he had to give her a warning.

"Don't you need to pay your tab too Dean?" Renee asked innocently after seeing his eyes dart after Naomi.

"I got it." Roman offered.

"Thanks brother but it's on me tonight, don't get used to it." He walked off heading towards the bar. He stood to the side of Naomi as she was kind of swaying.

"I think I drank a bit too much." Naomi said looking at him her eyes slightly gazed over and a small smile on her face.

"You have but you need to know Renee knows."

"Knows what?"

"She knows something is up between us."

Naomi shook her head and turning to look at her best friend. Renee met her eyes and gave a sad smile as Naomi turned back around.

"How? How?"

"I guess I looked at you one too many times and she is… was one of my best friends."

Naomi signed her copy of the receipt. "I can't lie to her Dean but I can't hurt her either. This may ruin our friendship." Naomi started biting her bottom lip wondering how obvious she and Dean that everyone was noticing now were.

Dean looked at her sensing her apprehension. "I'm going to ride with you two."

"What?"

"I'm riding with you and Renee, not going to let you deal with this alone." He looked down at her as she stared in his eyes.

"I think I can handle it." Naomi said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't say you couldn't but you shouldn't have to. It's not just your issue, she's my ex."

Naomi nodded understanding. "Fine, fine…" She blew out a breath. "I'm too tipsy for this." She started laughing nervously. "Hey, Dean…"

Dean raised an eyebrow to her waiting for her to continue her train of thought.

Naomi sighed hard. "Thanks. I just wanted to let you know I miss you. I know this is my idea to stop…" Naomi started fumbling with her hands trying to get the words out. "It was my idea to stop this but…just never mind."

"I'll be by later." Dean said.

"I know you shouldn't but… damn, I can't get this out right. These past few days have been killing me."

Dean nodded looking over their group noting Seth and Renee's eyes on them.

"Later?"

Naomi nodded knowing she should tell him no but she did miss him. He became an intricate part of her life, he was like the missing piece of the puzzle she couldn't complete.

"Let's go deal with this." Dean almost took her hand in his but suddenly stuffed them in his pants pockets after paying for the drinks.

Seth, Roman, and Renee walked over to them.

"Ready?" Renee asked to Naomi knowing that Dean knew he was aware of what was coming next.

"Yeah. Let's head out." Naomi said a big false smile on her face.

"I'm riding with the girls." Dean told Roman and Seth.

"Still trying for Renee?" Roman said with a laugh.

Dean pushed Roman "Can't I just have be tired of you two?"

Seth knew something was up and wasn't ready to deal with their drama tonight. "Fine, fine. Let's go big dog."

They all headed outside and went to their respective cars with Dean getting in the back seat of Renee's car as the girls put their seatbelts on. They waved at the guys in the next car as Renee slowly backed up.

"Explain now." She said looking behind her to make sure no cars were coming. "No bullshit, no lies, no games. I asked you Naomi and you lied. So explain."

Naomi closed her eyes and placed her head against the back of the car feeling her head spin slightly. "I don't know how to start."

"Fine, when did this start?" Renee asked.

"Months ago." Dean answered this time.

"How… I mean…" Renee trailed off trying to focus on the traffic on the road heading back to the hotel. "You know what?" Renee slowed down after Roman went past speeding past her car flipping them the bird. Renee pulled over to the side of the road putting the car into park. "Why? Why Naomi Dean? Of all girls you could've went for? My best fucking friend?! And you! Naomi I told you how I would feel about it."

Naomi and Dean were quiet letting Renee vent. "I just… I can't believe you two and Naomi what about Jimmy? I…" Renee put her head in her hands.

Naomi started to unbuckle her seatbelt as Renee removed one hand putting her hand up. "Not now, Nay, just not now." Renee face was slightly red however no tears were in her eyes. "Dean, I said after we broke up that I just wanted you to be happy. I wasn't expecting you to find that happiness in Naomi."

Dean made a move to open his mouth as Renee silenced him again. "There has to be something here that is causing Naomi to feel hurt and I saw the way you looked at her Dean. It was a look I wanted for so long and I knew then but put it off as me misreading the signs." Renee took anothjer deep breath. "I'm not mad, I'm just a bit shocked. I love my fiancée with all my heart but this is going to take a while."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Dean said. "Our friendship meant the world to me and I know after the last breakup, I hurt you and I never wanted that to happen."

Renee allowed Dean to place his arms around her neck from the back seat as she reached up and held his hands. Naomi took in the sight and didn't feel jealousy as she knew this something her friend has been wanting to get out when it came to him. Renee patted his hands signaling to him she wanted him to let her go.

"Are you in love with each other?" Renee asked in a whispered voice. "It won't change but I need to know."

Naomi turned her head slightly to look at Dean debating if she should be truthful however didn't feel comfortable admitting it to her when she had never said it to Dean. Renee could feel Naomi's apprehension and shook her head. "Never mind, never mind. I don't need to know."

"What about Jimmy?" Renee asked making the elephant in the car known.

"I love Jimmy, Dean and I ended a few days ago."

"Is this why you've been holed up in your room and short with everyone?"

Naomi nodded. "I…" Naomi suddenly felt sick to her stomach, it was like the nervousness of the conversation added to the deep questioning Renee was giving her made her sick.

Renee looked over at her seeing the queasy and overwhelming disgust with herself on her face and decided to leave it alone. "It's none of my business." Renee twiddled with her fingers some more "I would have never thought this in a million years, well, prior to the longing looks and deep gazes. For people in a secret relationship you sure are pretty shitty at hiding it."

Dean chuckled a bit. "Learning that slowly."

Renee rubbed her hands against her face before taking the car out of park. "I'm going to keep your damn secret for now but you're going to have to either shit or get off the pot. You're lucky it was me and Rom or Seth that found out."

"Seth knows." Naomi whispered.

"I had a feeling. Man guys, Naomi you're lucky you're already half-drunk because I would make you drive me to the next bar so I could kill my liver and impair my brain on finding this out."

"Sorry." Naomi whispered again.

Dean could hear the sadness in her voice and just wanted to scoop her up and take her out the car and away from everyone.

Renee could sense the defeat as well the alcohol on her. "Nay, I'm not mad, well, I am but we'll discuss this when Deanee isn't trying to be your bodyguard and your liver isn't trying to kill you."

The rest of the car ride to the hotel was remotely quiet with Dean and Renee talking as Naomi had her eyes closed trying to get her thoughts together and her head to stop spinning. Once they reached the hotel Renee hugged her friend as they exited the car "We are going to have to talk about it eventually."

"I know."

They got off at Renee and Dean's floor first walking her to the room as Naomi followed him to his room. Once they got into the room Naomi slammed him against the door pressing her lips against his. Dean was thrown off as she was so quiet in the car and seemed uncomfortable however once she bit his bottom lip he threw it all the door.

Dean picked her up slowly as she wrapped her athletic legs around him grinding on his dick. "Slow down." He stated once they got a breath of air,

Naomi pulled away running her hands through her hair. "Sorry."

"I didn't mind but thought you were going to talk."

"Not tonight, I don't want to think. I just want you to fuck me Ambrose."

Dean shook his head. "No."

Naomi narrowed her eyes glaring him down. "Well your dick is telling me otherwise." Naomi started walking towards him, entering his space as her hand gripped his hard dick.

Dean pushed her hands away. "I'm not about to be your fuck toy."

"Oh but it's okay as long as I'm yours?" Naomi crossed her arms staring him head on. She doesn't know what was going on with her mind tonight, she knew it was a combination of the alcohol, her emotions, and Renee's face in the car.

"You're not just a fuck toy and you know that." Dean narrowed his eyes back at her as they stared.

"No, I don't know it Ambrose. I can recall my back being against several walls from you but now that I want to, it's 'no'?" Naomi shook her head chuckling slightly. "I don't know why I got involved with you."

Naomi moved to leave the room but Dean grabbed her elbow. "You know why so don't blame me because you're feeling guilty about tonight."

Naomi shrugged her arm away. "Fuck you. It has nothing to do with that, maybe I'm just horny."

Dean chuckled. "No, it's more than that. I know you better than you think babe. You want me to fuck out your guilty feelings and make you forget until the morning and your phone goes off again and you expect me to keep being your come back guy"

Naomi glared at him. "Move so I can go back to my room."

Dean stared at Naomi for a minute before he stepped aside. "See you around Naomi."

Naomi moved to the open door before turning around to face him. "You're a dick."

"You're trying to start an argument."

Naomi turned the handle of the door turning to look at him. "If I call, just hang up. If I text, don't respond."

Dean nodded as she walked out the door. He knew this was going to happen eventually but not the night before two of the biggest matches and not when he knew her mind and heart were in turmoil.

A/N: Next chapter will be Battleground then maybe 5 more.


End file.
